Boarding School Blues
by Mulford
Summary: SesKag-Kagome's mom just died, forcing her to move in with her VERY rich aunt. Kagome's aunt absolutely dispises her and the first chance she gets, shippes Kagome off to Shikon Boarding School. There she will meet someone who will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer No matter how much I want to I don't own Inu-Yasha and co. -.-

Okay people, this is my first fan fiction so PLEASE be nice!!!

(Okay, some things you have to know, Kagome's mother had just died in a fire that killed her and destroyed all but a few belongings. Because her father died when she was very young, Kagome has been forced to move in with her VERY rich great aunt Kay. Kay absolutely despises Kagome, so as soon as it was possible she sent Kagome away to Shikon Boarding School. This is her first day. (She doesn't have a brother in this story))

Kagome slowly rose out of the silky black limbo. She groaned slightly as she stretched her tiered mussels. Looking down at the green sailor-like school uniforms she frowned slightly. She tugged self consciously at the hem of the short skirt then looked over at the limo driver. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"All well then miss?" he asked politely. Kagome smiled in reply and nodded. "That's good, your belongings should have already been brought up to your room before you, here's your room number and key." Slowly he handed her a white piece of paper that was folded neatly in half and a small silver key with a green string daintily tied around it. His job done, the limo driver tipped his hat to Kagome slightly and walked back to his car.

Kagome watched as the limo disappeared over the horizon then turned to face the gigantic campus stretching out before her. Its stone buildings and neatly trimmed gardens might have seemed wonderful to some, but to Kagome, it looked to be nothing more than a jail. A jail to keep her captive until winter break when she would be sent back to the real hell hole, then with that done, sent back. Kagome sighed sadly and ran her hands though her thick black hair, which when in the right light, looked to be almost blue.

'No.' thought Kagome with determination coursing though her veins. 'I will walk in here with my head held high, without self pity. This school year, no matter how bad it started, will turn out to be great.' Standing up strait, Kagome strode into the boarding school gardens that led up to the main building which held the dorms.

The garden with filled with laughing joking teens. Kagome tried to soak in the atmosphere to no avail.

Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a sudden chill ran down Kagome's spin. Kagome knew this feeling well. Somebody was watching her, analyzing her every move. Slowly, so that nobody would notice, Kagome quickened her pace.

Sesshoumaru looked disgustedly at all the lower classmen gathered around in the garden. As for him, he sat in a secluded corner of the garden, away from the constant senseless chatter of his fellow students. His golden orbs scanned the crowed, searching for people who he might deem worthy of his time.

Suddenly he heard the ever familiar hoots and laughter from the entry way to the school gates and rolled his eyes. Koga and his gang were at it again. They did it every year, the ever famous falling off the skateboard trick.

Every year, Kouga would skate down the garden path and 'accidentally' bump into some girl that was a freshman or new student to the campus. He would end up falling on top of them, and manage to feel up every part of their body while doing it. Eventually he would get up and give a brief apology while the pathetic girl would blush and say it was fine, as if it was some sort of complement that he had just felt them up. Indeed no girl in this campus was worthy of his time, though it wasn't as if he didn't have any offers from any girl. In fact his looks had made him somewhat of a ledged at this school.

Sesshoumaru watched Kouga's flying form as he skated down the stone pathway. His eyes glanced ahead to find Kouga's victim, though it didn't take long. It was quite obvious actually, although he couldn't see the girls face, she had a spectacular body, he was reluctant to note. Her shapely legs gliding though every step, the way her curvaceous hips would move from side to side, making her skirt sway attractively back and forth.

Suddenly the sun came out from behind a cloud illuminating her hair, making it look almost a dark, dark blue. Sesshoumaru shook his head quickly as if to clear the thoughts he was having from his head.

'No.' he thought hastily, 'I, Sesshoumaru, need no one.'

Seeshoumaru looked in surprise as her form seemed to tense up suddenly as Kouga was almost upon her.

Kagome looked from side to side quickly as if to identify her stalker.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of movement. Before she could really think out what to do, her body had already reacted. She quickly jumped off to the side, barely missing a boy flying past on a skateboard. Kagome watched in horror as the body somehow slipped and fell from his board, hitting the pavement hard. Briefly, Kagome said a silent prayer of thanks to her father for talking her into taking up fencing when she was five. Without the fast reflexes she had acquired from fencing, she doubted she would have been able to dodge his flailing body.

Kagome's face crinkled together in a painful grimace.

"Ouch." She whispered quietly to herself quickly rushing over to see if the boy was alright.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrows shot up in surprise as the girl managed to easily dodge Kouga's futile attempt. He rubbed his eyes to see if what he thought just happened was true. The girl had moved in almost inhuman speed that could be equal, if not surpass his own speed. A rare smirk spread across his relaxed features as he quietly relished seeing Kouga's form in a crumbled heap on the sidewalk.

'The fool deserved it.' He thought bluntly gathering up his school books. 'Now off to see the pitiful fool that I must be forced to share my dorm with.' As swift and as quite as the wind, Sesshoumaru exited his resting place, leaving not a trace behind that he had been there.

Kagome rushed to the boy's side.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed breathlessly reaching down to examine a rather nasty gash on his knee. "Are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at his face to see two red eyes staring back into her blue-gray ones. His face was well tanned, with a medium sized nose. He was rather tall, about a head taller than Kagome. The boy's hair was a dark brown, reaching about to his shoulders and pulled back in a low ponytail. "I am now." He said in a low, sensual voice. Kagome slowly started to inch away from his now sitting up form. The boy quickly jumped up in an almost wolf-like manner. "I'm Kouga." He stated extending out his hand and flashing her a pearly smile. "And you are?" Kagome looked around nervously, and then turned to face Kouga again.

"I'm Kagome." She answered shaking his hand.

Suddenly he gripped her hand tightly and pulled her into him. Giving her a tight embrace he announced out to the whole courtyard.

"Kagome, you are now my woman! I shall allow no other man to have you!" he exclaimed leaning down for a kiss.

Before Kagome knew what she was doing, she quickly stomped on his foot, causing him to cry out in pain and loosen his grip on her. Taking advantage of his loosed grip, Kagome quickly pulled away, kicking him hard in the groin in the process. That accomplished she quickly punched him square in the nose, knocking him back onto the ground. Kouga rolled to his side holding his now bleeding nose between two cupped hands.

Kagome stared down at his pitiful form in shock at what she had just done. She quietly cheered for herself in her head. 'Ha! Take that you perverted basterd!!' she though triumphantly. It was only then that she noticed the crowd of shocked faces that had gathered around her and Kouga, staring at her with disbelieving faces.

Feeling the sweat roll down her forehead Kagome smiled innocently and scratched the back of her head.

"Umm...heh- my bad." She stammered quickly. "Well, got to go, you know...lots of unpacking to do." And with that Kagome quickly bolted out from the middle of the crowd, racing towards the dormitories. 'I'm such an idiot! I can't believe I just did that, on the first freaking day no less!' Kagome scolded herself mentally hitting her forehead. 'What a way to make a first impression! Hi, I'm Kagome! Let me beat the living crap out of you! I can't believe what an idiot I am!'

Kagome quickly reached the dormitory entrance and entered in a rush. Once inside, she slowed to catch her breath. Swiftly, she walked over to the elevators and pushed the button for the third floor. She waited patiently in the compact elevator space, silently humming the tune of the song that was playing over the intercom in her head.

As Kagome reached her stop she unfolded the paper with her room key on it and read the number. 'Okay, 345...that would be...' Kagome briefly regarded the sign posted up in front of her. '...to my right.' She finished. Her footsteps echoed off the plain white and green walls. She was slightly surprised to see a couple of boys heading out of their dorms. 'Oh,' she thought simply. 'These must be co-ed dorms.'

As she walked she counted down to her dorm as she approached.

'341...342...343...344...Ah! 345! Here we are!' Kagome breathlessly pulled out her small sliver door key and opened the lock to her dorm. The lock clicked and Kagome smiled successfully. Slowly, Kagome pushed the door open. The door let out a groaning creak and gave way opening up to...

----Okay! That's it for now! I hope you liked it! Please review to tell me if I should continue with this fan fiction! I'll try to update by no later then Wednesday, it will probably be before that...maybe even on Sunday...it just all depends! Thanks for reading! oo


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I'm sry about that accidentally posting up my biology report instead of my story bit....ya...I felt kinda dumb about that... Anyway thanks so much for the reviews!

animefreak321654- Thanks so much! You were the fist person to review my story! Snaps to you!! vigorously tries to snap...okay so maybe I can't snap but...uh...well...you get the point!

KaneRyuMoon – Thanks for the review! I really appreciate it!

shippokiraraluver4ever – thanks for saying it was one of the best, even if you were over exaggerating!

Kimonolover – Thanks for the review! I totally run off of motivation! I'm like a toaster! Without bread it is hard for it to make toast...well...that made more sense in my head...

The oak door creaked open to reveal a medium sized living room with two large, overstuffed white and green couches surrounding the big screen T.V. The kitchen was off to the left of the living room, decorated in green and white tile. (ya, pretty much if you haven't been able to figure it out yet, the school's colors are green and white.) On the right side wall where four similar looking doors, each leading into four separate bedrooms. Kagome stood absolutely still in the doorway, gazing open mouthed at her new home in amazement. I mean sure, she had herd that the dorms at this school's were great, but this went beyond anything she could have imagined.

Suddenly, a tall girl came bounding out of the door to the very left. Upon seeing Kagome the girl let out a small squeal of excitement. She bounced up to Kagome a large smile plastered onto her face.

"Hi!" she said excitedly extending out her hand. "I'm Sango! You must be Kagome, right? This year is going to be so amazing! I'm a freshman too!" Sango let out a little laugh. "At least I won't feel too stupid when I get lost, because one of my roomies will have stories about getting lost in this huge campus too!"

Kagome found that the goofy looking smile was contagious and her lips formed one as well. "Hi! Yeah, I am Kagome! It's nice to meet you too!" She replied taking Sango's hand and shaking it happily. Although they had just met, Kagome could tell that they were going to become fast friends.

Kagome walked in fully and closed the door with a quiet click behind her. She filled her eyes with the gorgeous room once again.

"Man!" Kagome exclaimed scratching the back of her head. "Can you believe the size of this room? I was expecting it to be one small room with only two beds!" Kagome walked around the room examining it more fully. "And I definitely wasn't expecting it to be this nice!" She finished collapsing down on the cushy green couch.

"Well, actually, I already knew, but that's only because my mom and dad came to this school before me." Sango stated seating herself down on the white couch.

Kagome sat up more interesting in the conversation. "What else do you know?" she asked curiously.

"Well...I know that in each room there are four roommates. Normally two girls and two guys-"Sango started but was interrupted by Kagome's squeals of excitement.

"Were sharing this room with 2 GUYS?! I hope their hot!!"

Sango giggled sheepishly, "Me too!! You want to check out your room and unpack? I think that it is right next to mine!" Kagome leaped up off the couch at the mention of bedrooms.

"Definitely, which room is mine?!" Asked Kagome who was now fidgeting with excitement. Sango laughed at Kagome's enthusiasm and pointed to the room next to hers. Kagome bolted for the door and leapt though. The bedroom was moderately sized with a queen-sized bed pushed up against the corner. There was one solitary window facing out of the school campus on the far wall, with a small window ledge that you could crawl out on if you wanted to, though Kagome doubted that was allowed. There was a simple redwood dresser drawer faced up against the right wall. Kagome smiled happily, it wasn't extremely fancy, but it would do perfectly. Upon further inspection Kagome found her suitcases piled up at the foot of her bed.

Kagome made her way over to her suitcases and plopped them on top of her bed. She emptied the contents of them out all over her new bed in one giant heap, and slowly began to put away and organize her things.

Sesshomaru smirked at the image of the small freshman girl beating the crap out of Kouga. For some reason the image wouldn't seem to exit his brain. He sighed loudly and ran his hand through his perfect hair. He glared angrily at the elevators doors, who dared keep him waiting, as if he stared hard enough it would will the elevator to move faster, or at least burn two eye holes in it.

Finally the two doors slowly creaked open and Sesshomaru briskly walked down the broad corridors toward his new dorm room. He prayed silently that there would be someone worth his time rooming up with him this year. Finally he approached his room door and read the gold numbers above the door to double check he had the right room. 345. Yup, this was it. Sesshomaru took a deep breath in, preparing himself for the worst. He quickly opened the door and noiselessly closed it behind him.

'Thank you O Lord.' He thought seeing the familiar form of Sango standing in the middle of the living room laughing at something. Sango was one of the only friends that his worthless brother had that wasn't completely lost from the ways of society. (I'M NOT SAYING INU-YASHA IS WORTHLESS, I'M JUST TRING TO DO THIS IN SESSHOMARU'S P.O.V. SO DON'T HATE ME!!) Although Sango wasn't the most appealing person to be around, she was at least bearable.

"What's so funny?" he asked smoothly. Sango jumped in surprise and twirled around to see who dared interrupt her moment. She smiled warmly at the semi-familiar face of Sesshoumaru. "Why, Sesshomaru! Are you bunking here too?" she asked.

"So it would seem." He said in an indifferent tone. His features, void of emotion, he made his way across the room and walk into his new bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Finished with her task, Kagome let out a triumphant sigh. (is it just me or are people sighing a lot in this story?) Collapsing down on her bed stomach first Kagome let the feeling of the soft blankets surround her.

'This isn't so bad.' Kagome thought to herself. 'I mean, I have a nice room, a nice roommate, and this seems like a nice school. I mean, it seriously could have been worse.' Kagome let a little giggle escape her rose-red lips. 'And hey, I even get to share a living area with guys! I never thought I would ever think this but, this school rocks!'

Kagome glanced over at her clock. The yellow lights flashed 10:30 repeatedly. 'My god!' she thought shocked. 'I can't believe that it's that late already! I need to get some sleep if I'm going to make up for that first impression I made this morning!'

Kagome jumped nimbly off her bed and quickly changed into her pajama's. Switching the light switch down, she slowly felt her way over to her bed. The soft glow from the moon wafted gently though her window, illuminating her room in an eerie glow. Slowly, Kagome let her eyelids close, drifting into a deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru laid on his back gazing up at the ceiling, listening to the night noises floating in from his open window. Although so far his other 2 years at Shikon Boarding School had been uneventful, he had this strange feeling that his junior year was to be different. He quickly shrugged off the thought and rolled over to his side. He found that the car ride had exhausted him more than he had assumed and he quickly fell into a silent slumber.

A.N Okay, I know this chapter may have been a tad boring, but I needed to get this info in somehow. Tune in next time to see who the other roommate is and what happens on the first day of school!! smiles big.......omg, I feel like I'm in one of those really corny television shows...


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I feel so special! I got more reviews! Woo hoo!! does happy dance okay these are the totally awesome people who reviewed me!

Kimonolover-Yay! Thank you!!

animefreak321654- Hey! You sent me two reviews!!! I feel so special!!!!

FrAn-KuN- Haha I know I just couldn't resist myself on that one! I've always wanted to see Kouga get the crap kicked out of him by Kagome in the series, but it didn't so I took it into my own hands! .! (Not that I don't love Kouga.... runs from angry mob of Kouga fans)

faerie007- Dude! That's so weird! That's who I was planning to have as the 4th roommate! Woah....E.S.P...jk!

WackyWisher18- haha Thanks! I luv the name by the way! o.o

sorata-chan- You sent me two reviews too! Geeze! This is awesome!!

Kimonolover- I LIKE TOAST!!!....sry your review reminded me of toast...drool...

DudettRin101ïƒŸ coolio name

Vegakitty-..woah...spilt 

THANKS SO MUCH YOU GUYS! I NEVER DREAMED I WOULD GET SO MANY REVIEWS!!!!! !!!!

Thanks so much now! Onward with the story!!!

Kagome woke with a start to a gigantic crash in the kitchen. She instinctively jumped out of her bed and rushed to the door. Swinging the door open, she heard an angered scream from the kitchen.

"HENTI!!" Sango howled storming out of the kitchen, her face as red as a tomato. Kagome quickly moved aside, letting the steaming Sango stampede to her room without interference.

Curious about what had pissed Sango off so royally, Kagome tip toed to the kitchen and craned her neck to peak in. There, sprawled out on the floor was a boy with shoulder length brown hair tied back in a low ponytail. He looked no older than a year above Kagome, so she assumed he was a sophomore. The boy recovered surprisingly fast when he spotted Kagome looking down at him, he quickly jumped to his feet and extended a hand towards Kagome.

"Ah!" he said in a sensual voice. "You must be the other roommate Sango mentioned! Kagome, isn't it? I'm Miroku." (BWA HA HA HA!!! That's right!!! I just couldn't resist myself!!) Kagome hesitantly shook his hand.

"Yes I am Kagome; I'm pleased to meet you." Kagome replied in a sweet voice. Miroku raised Kagome's hand to his lips, kissing it softy and murmured.

"Oh yes but believe me, I am much more pleased to see that it will be you that will be one of my roommates this year."

Kagome nervously laughed off his last comment. 'He must be joking.' She thought, but still she quickly took her hand back. They stood across from each other in an uneasy silence.

"Well...I better get ready for class, no need to make a bad impression," 'Again.' Kagome finished in her head. And before Mirko could reply, she swiftly walked back into her room. Closing the door behind her Kagome quickly pondered what to do with her hair.

Slipping on her school uniform she decided to do what she normally did, and just leave it down. Kagome grabbed her school books, schedule, and a piece of toast (SEE TOAST!!! AAHHH!!! runs around in circles) for breakfast and headed out the door.

She gazed down at her schedule. 'Hmm...lets see I have Adv. English fist...that would be in room...Ah! Room A22 on the fist floor.' Kagome walked briskly to the elevators and watched lazily as they closed behind her.

Sesshoumaru watched as the new freshman entered the classroom; like a predator watching his prey. They were all unworthy of his time, they were below him. He would only talk or egnolage a person's existence if they could meet up to his standards. And believe me, that was no easy task. He wasn't blind, he could see all the flirtatious glances and sidelong looks that the other girls were giving him, and it sickened the very core of his being. He, Sesshoumaru, would never stoop so low to date ones so unworthy of him. It would be his pleasure to see their slow and painful downfall as they all failed this class.

Kagome walked in the classroom shoulders held back and with confidence. The classroom was simple enough, with white walls and simple green tables. The tables were set up horizontally from each other, seating only two. There was a row of windows facing the outer wall and revealing a rather beautiful clear blue lake. Kagome's eyes gazed over the empty seats left in the room. Finally spotting one she briskly walked over and sat down.

The bell rang out throughout the now empty halls of the school like the wail of a banshee. The remaining students quickly shuffled into random empty seats. The teacher walked into the classroom with a friendly smile plastered onto his face. He was a middle aged man who was balding a tad in the back. He wore the regular uniform for the boys in the school, green slacks with a nice white shirt with a school emblem on the upper right hand corner.

"Good morning students!" he called out setting his books down on his desk. "And welcome to Shikon Boarding School. My name is Mr. Kiel." Me Kiel wrote his name down on the chalkboard and underlined it. "Let's start out with giving you your seating arrangements. Everyone to the left-hand side of the room if you please." The screeching of chairs being pushed out and back into desks filled the classroom as the students slowly walked to the designated wall.

The teacher slowly listed off students names. Kagome watched as the other student's names were called and they sat down. Looking around Kagome saw that only she and two other students were left standing, a girl and a boy. But it was the boy who caught her eye, she found that she couldn't stop starring at him. His glossy, almost silver hair hung a little below his middle back and shone brightly in the morning sun. His eyes were like two glowing embers in the last remnants of a campfire, melting everything in his gaze. The boy's body was spectacular, and it was hard to miss the large biceps begging to be exposed from underneath his shirt, Kagome could only assume how spectacular the rest of his body would look like. Looking around the classroom one more time she realized that she wasn't the only one who had spotted this amazing specimen. Girls all over the classroom were practically drooling over him.

Kagome downcast her eyes for a moment. 'I have no chance with a man like that.' She thought disappointedly. 'But I will not become one of his fan girls.'

"Miss Kagome Higarashi and Mr. Sesshoumaru Renti (omg...I am sooooo bad at last names...Can ya tell?) will be seated in that last desk in the corner, and Miss Naomi, you will be seated in the desk next to them."

The teacher's voice shattered Kagome's thoughts instantly. Snapping back into reality Kagome gathered her books into her arms and headed over to her new seat. As she passed the other girl it was hard for her to miss the look of disappointment written clearly on her face.

Sesshoumaru watched lazily as the other classmates were seated in their new seats. He waited patiently until only he and two other girls were left standing. Sesshoumaru grimaced slightly and thought. 'Great, just what I need, to be seated next to some girl who will be drooling over me instead of doing her work.'

The teacher announced which seat he would take but he didn't pay attention to which girl was chosen to sit next to him. Sesshoumaru strode over to his seat, trying to hide the look of distaste on his features.

The girl hastily sat down next to him, but to his surprise as the teacher droned on and on about some nonsense, she didn't even glace at him from the corner of her eye. Sesshomaru took the chance to take a look at her and smiled as her realized who she was. This was the girl whom had beaten the living hell out of Kouga. But none the less, she was still below him.

Sesshoumaru turned his head back to the teacher, returning his attention to what he was saying. "And so, I would like you and your new partner to get to know one another better, so since I have nothing else planned for this class time, I would like you to talk. And YES you must talk to them, you will be getting a grade from this." (Man do I ever wish that a teacher would say that to my class....sigh ) "Oh, and Miss Niomi, you will be partnering up with the table in front of you." Finished Mr. Kiel.

As that last statement left his lips, the classroom erupted in meaningless chatter.

Kagome shifted uneasily in her chair. 'What the heck am I supposed to say to him?' she thought. 'I don't want to sound stupid, but then again, I don't want to sound boring either!' Kagome sighed heavily and rubbed her weary eyes. 'Okay, I'll just introduce myself. That should be good enough.

She turned in her seat so she was now facing Sesshoumaru.

"Hi. I'm Kagome." She said with a brilliant smile on her features.

Sesshomaru turned his head lazily to look at the girl.

"Yes, I know, the teacher just said it, and obviously you already know my name considering that Me. Kiel just stated that information a second ago too. Don't talk to me unless you have something somewhat useful to say. Other wise you will be wasting my time, and I, Sesshoumaru do not chat with such people as you." He said his tone flat and void of emotion.

Kagome gaped openly at Sesshoumaru, not believing what he had just said. Kagome slowly shook her head back and forth, causing her hair to cascade around her shoulders. "Excuse me?" Said Kagome barely keeping the rising anger from her voice.

Sesshoumaru turned his head outward through the windows as if to say, 'I am done with this conversation.' "There is no need of me to repeat myself when you have clearly already heard what I have said."

Kagome's brilliant eyes narrowed in anger. 'No,' she thought calmly letting her anger drop. 'He is not worth my anger. To show anger to one such as him would be unforgivable.'

"Don't be ludicrous(whoa...big word) Sesshoumaru. I was using it as a figure of speech. You do know what a figure of speech is, don't you? Or was your head so far up your own ass that you didn't learn that English lesson?" replied Kagome coolly.

Sesshoumaru's body went ridged. This woman, no, this GIRL dared to insult him. She would not outwit him, he would break her easily.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to retort to Kagome's comment when suddenly the shrill call of the bell exploded into the class room. The students all stood in unison and began to empty the room, that is, all except for Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Kagome stood up gracefully and turned back to Sesshoumaru.

"It was nice meeting you Sesshourmaru." She said in a voice that was sharper than any razors edge, just daring him to say something else. And with that, she strode out of the classroom, head held high.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she left, his eyes showing the surprise that his other features where hiding. Sesshourmaru gathered his own things as well and headed out of the class room. Maybe things would be more interesting this year after all.

AN Thank you so much for reading this! I hoped you liked it!!


	4. Chapter 4

ARG! I'M SO BAD WITH TECHONOGY!! AHHH!!! SORRY ABOUT POSTING MY CHAPTER ONE AGAIN! I'M LEARNING!!!!......or at least I'm tring to learn....thats gotta be worth some kotos..right?...

Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed my story! I appreciate it a lot! Sorry it took me so long to get this story updated, I kept changing my mind on what I wanted to happen so I rewrote it like 20 times! (Okay, major exaggeration there...but you get the point.)

WackyWisher18- No, Kagome is in REALLY advanced classes, and Sesshoumaru is in regular because he took all the possible advanced classes already. (Did that make since! SRY!! It all makes since in here points to head)

kuddlykoala215 -THANKS!

Shadows -insanity- Thank you!

fluffychick15 - I'm trying to write as much as I can, thanks for the review!

Mori'quessir - OMG! I spelled that wrong! hits head wow...I feel dumb...ne way! Thanks for putting me on you fav. list! I feel special!

DudettRin101 - oh! Thanks!

Kagamoesiun - Thanks for the review!

devilizh angel - Shank ya!

Lady Mystic Saria - Thanks for the review!

RavenSilverKat - hahaha ya! It was going to be a Sess-Kag fic!

priestes3 - yup! It is! .!

Kagome rushed into her third class just as the bell rang. Her last class, geometry, had been a major bore to Kagome and she silently prayed this one would be more entertaining.

The class began to slowly make their way into their seats and Kagome looked around the classroom searching for an empty seat. Finally spotting one Kagome let out a sigh of relief, but it was cut short when she realized just who was sitting in the chair next to the empty seat.

A groan escaped from Kagome's blood red lips; desperately looking for another seat, and finding none Kagome feigned defeat and made her way over to the table. Setting her books down with a harsh snap, Kagome quickly sat down, pretending she hadn't noticed the certain silver-haired boy sitting next to her and eyeing her with curiously.

"Am I so impossible to resist that you couldn't stand not sitting next to me, or do you simply wish to annoy me with your senseless blabber?" asked Sesshoumaru with the fire of their last conversation beginning to be rekindled in his mind. No, he had not forgotten how this girl had insulted him, and she would not get away with it.

Kagome turned to face him with cold eyes. "Don't be ridiculous Sesshoumaru" she sighed. "There were no other seats open."

Sesshoumaru's own eyes scanned the classroom himself to come to the same conclusion that she had. "So it would seem." He stated unblinking. They sat in silence until the te4acher finally decided to speak.

"Hello class!" she said perkily "My name is Ms. Adams! The school has informed me that we are not to start our lessons until Tuesday! So I'm sad to say that all you will be doing today is getting to know your desk partner better! Because they will be the person you will be sitting next to the rest of the year!" Kagome stared at the teacher, mouth open in horror. 'No..." she groaned inwardly. 'No, please god, not again!' "That's all...um..." The teacher waved her hands dismissively at the class. "Go ahead and get to know each other better!" And with that the teacher sat back down and seemed to enter her own world again.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat opposite one another, neither willing to be the one to start up the conversation. They sat in an uneasy silence until the shrill call of the bell announced that they were finally allowed to leave. Jumping out of her seat Kagome left in a hurry, unable to stand to be in the presence of Sesshoumaru any longer. As she walked briskly down the hallway, she glanced down at her class schedule. She smiled in relief, realizing that her next class would be her last and after wards she could then retire to her dorm. 'PE.' She thought optimistically. Although P.E. had never been her favorite class, she did have some inward stress she needed to work out.

Walking into the gym Kagome gasped. It was huge! The ceiling must have been at least 25 feet from the ground. The floor shined with new polish and the basketball goals were glass and shimmered in the bright gym lighting. The clock looked new, along with everything else in the gym, and was protected by an iron cage of bars.

Kagome walked into the girl's locker room, and to her delight noticed that instead of the sweaty odor that normally emanated from gym locker rooms, this locker room smelled surprisingly like oranges.

Taking a seat next to Sango on the wooden bench, whom Kagome had been delighted to find out was in this class, Kagome listened to the gym teacher as she explained how this gym worked.

"Hello everyone, me name is Ms. Miller. These are the basic facts you all need to know. Everyone has one locker, which they will have until the end of this quarter. You will find that inside each locker has one pair of gym clothes and shoes already fitted to your size. You are under no circumstance to tell anyone else you locker combination. If you do, don't come crying to me when someone else steals something of yours. You have exactly five minutes to dress out in the beginning of class, and ten minutes to change back into your clothing and take a shower if it is needed. I think that's all, if you have anymore questions feel free to ask me in my office. Today we will be running the pacer (if anyone doesn't know what the pacer is send a review asking me and I will explain it to you.) today to see where your endurance in running is." The class gave a loud groan and Kagome could have sworn that she saw a small smile appear on Ms. Millers face. Her speech finished Ms. Miller disappeared back into her office, closing the door behind her.

Kagome and the rest of her class changed fairly quickly and walked back out into the gym. Kagome sighed loudly as she realized that his was a duel class, and that a group of boys would be in her class as well as girls.

Kagome and Sango sat down on their seats on the wooden floor as the boy's gym teacher, Mr. Robin's, gave the regular speech that teachers always pronounced before pacer.

"Pacer is a simple enough test. You start of one side of the gym, and when the tape we play over the intercom beeps, you must run to the other side of the gym. You continue in this pattern until you become exhausted, or the tape is over. If anyone is able to complete the tape and run throughout the entire test, their picture will be posted up on that wall, and they will be excused from any further pacer tests." He pointed to a billboard void of any pictures. "But considering that you must run a total of 165 times back and forth, no one has been able to complete it. Now, please pick a partner and decide who will be running first. You and your partner will each receive a sheet of paper of which you are to record your partners results. Good luck!"

Kagome and Sango ended up being partner (SHOCKER!!) and decided that Sango would be running first.

All throughout her test though, Kagome had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach that someone what watching her.

Kagome glanced around the room quickly, and to her horror, her eyes met with two familiar golden orbs from across the gym.

Okay I'm sry this chapter was so short but my hands are getting cramps so I'm going to end it here! Review if you want to be nice puppy dog eyes I'll try to update in at least one week. Probably sooner though! Thanks everyone!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay! Sry this took so long to come out! I've been so busy! (OMG! I hate it when people use that excuse! Sorry!) I'm not going to make a really long authors note but- I was FINALLY told that my title was spelled wrong....sigh.... And I wonder why I'm not in advanced English... ne way sry about that!

CutieHanyouKagome- ya! Inu Yasha is going to be in this story, but probably not in the way you want him to away from flying toast AHHH YOU CAN'T THROW TOAST!!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!! runs and catches it

Christine- Sry! Ya I did! Thanks for telling me!

b- ...I'm really bad with technology...

babygrl2coo – of course great minds think alike! And ours is this greatest!!! MWA HA HA HA! cough cough...I'm okay now...

RavenSilverKat- I'm sry! I made a goof....AHH STOP CRYING!!! Here QUICK takes a piece of toast!

Kagamoesiun- shak a! shank ya vury much!

Kimonolover-OMG! NO!! YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY MY TOAST!!! runs away and hides

Kimonolover- Yay! You understood her thoughts perfectly then! Yay for you!!!!

Sessoumaru's mate lady Yuzuki- thanks! I like the name YUZUKI....it sounds so exotic!

RavenSilverKat -hmm.....pondering maybe...and maybe not....but then again maybe....

Anon- thanks for telling me...I couldn't quite tell if you meant that harshly or not, but then again whatever.

Mandy- OMG I KNOW! I ABSOLUTELY HATE THE PACER TEST!!! IT SHOULD DIEEEE!!!! Hahaha n e way, did you know you posted your review twice! Hee hee YES! I'm not the only one bad with technology! gives high five we should start a club!! Jk!

eddie4- BWA HA HA HA! I'll never tell if she does or not! And you'll never find out!!....until you read the story...and...ya you get it...

fluffychick15- I tried to write it quick, but it didn't quite work out... Thanks for the review!

OKAY THAT'S ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! THANKS AGAIN PEOPLE!!

Kagome stared horror struck at the figure standing across the gym from her. 'Sesshoumaru!' her mind screamed. 'I can't believe this!' she thought bitterly. 'He's in almost every freaking class I have! I swear it's like I'm CURSED or something!!'

Kagome slumped against the wall and slowly slid down until she was sitting down on the floor. She watched dazedly as Sango, along with half of the class, lined up at the large black line surrounding the gyms outer floor. Kagome watched lazily as they ran back and forth between the two lines every time the beep sounded all to aware of two eyes set on her figure from across the gym.

Sango scored a 107, and Kagome gave her a congratulatory smile and patted her on the back. (Omg, whenever I do these I always do the minimum, last time I did like 30. I know, I really put out an effort)

"That was great!" Kagome exclaimed patting her friend on the back. "Man! I'll be lucky if I even get half of what you scored!"

Sango looked Kagome up and down. "Sure, ya, whatever Kagome, but thanks! I could have done more if I wanted to, but hey, who really tries on these anyway?"

Kagome giggled and started walking toward the starting line. "Yeah, Seriously!"

Sango watched as her friend made her way over to the starting line. 'Somehow Kagome,' she thought taking a seat where Kagome had been sitting only moments before, 'I have a feeling you are going to do really good on this test. Legs like that don't come from just the occasional short distance run.'

Kagome took her place at the starting line and waited patiently for the beep to sound.

"Why if it isn't Kagome." Said a monotone voice from behind her. Though she didn't miss the hint of excitement mixed deep within.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked in a board voice not even bothering to turn around.

"Nothing really, I'm just seriously thinking that you are stalking me now." He stated simply stepping forward to take the position to Kagome's right. With that comment Kagome turned to face him, looking him directly in the eye.

"Why Sesshoumaru," she said sweetly batting her eyes lashes, "If I was going to stalk someone, I would make sure they were at least good looking." It was a strait out lie, Kagome knew, for Sesshoumaru was actually the most gorges being Kagome had ever seen; but she would never admit it, especially not to Sesshoumaru. Kagome smiled to herself seeing the desired flash of anger in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru pressed his lips together tightly and gazed down piercingly at Kagome. "It will be my pleasure to easily defeat you, even in this simplest of tests." He remarked simply turning his face away and preparing to run.

Kagome herd the familiar beep from the tape and began a slow jog. "Sure Sesshoumaru," she replied "That is, if you can keep up." That final remark made, the two began their slow, but determined battle to be the last one standing.

Kagome watched as her classmates around her began to slowly shrivel down, one by one, until only her and Sesshoumaru where left standing.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome ran until their legs burned with exhaustion, until they felt that they would collapse. But neither gave any sign of letting up any time soon, all they concentrated on was beating the other, crushing their sprits deep within the ground.

Student and teacher alike watched in amazement as Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran their 145 length of the gym.

Kagome's breath came wheezing in and out of her, and her legs began to feel like jelly. 'I won't give up. I won't let him win.' Her mind chanted over and over again. The tape beeped again and again, speeding up each time. Kagome let herself glance over and Sesshoumaru and saw to her satisfaction that he was in the same condition she herself was. Tired, sore, sweaty, exhausted, and about to collapse. It was then that Kagome realized something. This was no longer a test of the physical, for both Sesshoumaru and she were in exceeding good physical form. No, this was now a test of mental skill. Of whose mind would let up first and finally give in to the exhaustion.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru crossed the line one last time and turned to run another when the tape suddenly stopped. They both stopped in mid stride and looked over at the gym teachers, confused. The teachers just stared in awe at what the two had just accomplished. An amazed silence spread throughout the gym, then suddenly without warning, their classmats burst out in applause. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, a smug look spread across her features.

"Well Sesshoumaru, tell me, how does it feel to defeat me. Oh, no wait," stated Kagome putting her finger up to her face and resting in on her cheek. "You didn't." That said Kagome whipped around and walked away towards the girl's locker room.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked away from him, his mouth open. What this girl had just done, what she had accomplished, no one had been able to do before. This girl, this, this WOMAN had stood up to him and had actually tied with him, the great Sesshoumaru. Yes, he had greatly underestimated her, and he would not make that mistake again.

Okay! That's it! Thanks and please review if you so feel like it! (chants under breath feel like it feel like it.....)


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you soooo much people for you lovely and perfect reviews! Just to clear this one thing up, this IS a Ses/Kag story! Okie doke I hate long authors notes so....whopity whopity whoop.

T – o, thanks!

PinkFlamingoQueen520- Thanks!

Speaker For The Five Year- I'm in ninth grade. Its not like I can't so more its just I don't want to get sweaty at all. .

Inukamisashi – Thank ya for the review!

sesshoukagome4ever Yay! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review!

Desert Rose- I know! I love it when Sesshoumaru get beat by Kagome in fan fictions! !

RavenSilverKat – YAY! IT'S A FELLOW TOAST LOVER!!!!

Mandy –Thanks! I would so e-mail you, but out AOL is down right now and I am having to use internet Explorer. But I will once AOL is back up!!

raye the great –YES! Yet another toast lover! AND PENGIUNS ROCK MY SOCKS TOO!!!!

AnimeMoonlightGoddess – yay! Thanks!

faerie007- No sadly he has no tail in this one. Technically he is supposed to be human, but I love the silver hair so much that in this story it is normal for humans to have silver hair. .

blackrosebunny451- Thank you!

DudettRin101 yeah! Thanks!

Apri-Chan – ((Hihihi i really like this story when i really liked this chapter:D)) ïƒŸ That was you review, hyper.....ME TOOOOO!!!!! Ha ha ha thanks!!

babygrl2coo – Yes yes of course it is a Sess/Kag fic! I would have it no other way!! ! And YEAH! You like toast too!! Whoo hoo!! Thanks!!

Kagamoesiun – it will be later on in the fic. I didn't want to make it too earily because I don't think that Sesshoumaru's character would admit it very quickly if he were real. (did that make sense?)

The Silver Moon Yay! Thank you!!

Kirei Baka Kasumi O, Yay! That's really nice! I'm glad you like it!

Din7- Thanks for the review!

Lady Mystic Saria – I'm tring to make them longer! I really am!!

Afiag- YES! WE GIRLS TOTTALLY ROCK DON'T WE!! GO US!!! .....not that we have a big ego or anything though... .

SacredKoorimeKitsune Awe! Thanks!

kuddlykoala215- Thank you for the review!!

((You guys make me so happy! Thank you so much!!))

* * *

(hey look! I figured out how to but the lines in!)

Kagome walked down the corridor towards her dorm. Her legs sore and exhausted from her little fiasco with Sesshoumaru were constantly reminding her how tired she was. Kagome was mentally and physically strained, and all that was on her mind was taking a nice long nap.

'How am I going to do it?' she thought yawning. 'If I am this tired from just one day of school, how am I supposed to last all year long?' Kagome finally reaching her door, pulled out her dorm key, unlocked the door, and walked in. 'I suppose it doesn't help that I was constantly battling with Sesshoumaru all day.' Kagome let out another yawn and collapsed down on the couch. Staring up at the ceiling, Kagome let her eyelids slowly close.

"Kagome, Is that you?" called a familiar voice from the kitchen.

Kagome let out something between a grunt and a moan in reply. Sango laughed happily and walked into the living room.

"Geeze Kagome! You look absolutely pooped! But I guess that's to be expected, especially after you ran the entire pacer!" Sango let out a laugh and plopped down on the armchair across from Kagome. "I can't believe that you and Sesshoumaru finished that ENTIRE thing! That was so awesome!"

Kagome opened her left eye to look at Sango. "How do you know Sesshoumaru?" she asked curiously.

Sango chuckled. "Quite the looker, isn't he? I think every strait girl that goes to this school knows his name. We're so lucky!"

This time opened both eyes to asses the girl sitting across the room from her. "What do you mean?" she asked looking at Sango worriedly. 'She can't mean...'

"Oh, didn't you know? He's one of our roommates for this year." stated Sango simply.

"WHAT!?" screamed Kagome sitting up immediately. "Your kidding right?" she asked desperately "This is some kind of joke inst it? Sango, if you're joking around it's really NOT funny."

At that very moment the door to their dormitory sung open and Sesshoumaru came striding in. Upon seeing Kagome Sesshoumaru stopped abruptly in mid stride staring at Kagome's face open mouthed. Kagome was sure that if Sesshoumaru ever showed any emotion to her his face would be scribbled on with shock.

Kagome let out and angry cry, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" she screamed. Kagome rubbed her eyes furiously and reopened them, hoping that once she opened them he would no longer be standing in front of her. Seeing that he was still there she let out an angry laugh. "It just figures." She muttered bitterly and without a second glance stormed into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked calmly down the hallway toward his dormitory. On the outside he may have seemed clam to people, but on the inside, he was fuming. 'How DARE she even think for a moment that she could be my equal in ANYTHING! She is nothing but a stupid little girl. She is below me.' Suddenly a little voice from deep inside decided to speak up. A voice that he thought he had locked away many years ago, but he was wrong, for technically consciences never leave. 'Then why,' it asked 'was she able to keep up with you during the pacer test in gym? And why was she able to keep her wits about her when around you? That was unlikely for a girl wasn't it? Also, was it just my imagination or did she actually defeat you in an argument?' Sesshoumaru let out a quiet growl. 'What do you know?' he retorted. 'You know nothing.' Before the little voice could speak up again he quickly shoved it back into the corner of his mind.

Sesshoumaru looked up to see that he was already standing at his dorm door. Silently he pulled out his room key and opened the door. He heard a scream from the room and looked up to see what all the commotion was about. His body went ridged. There, standing in front of him was the mysterious young lady he had been thinking about only moments before. Her cheeks were blushed becomingly in a furious shade of red.

Her eyes whipped up to meet his own. The color in her face seemed to leave immediately.

"You have GOT to be kidding me!" she muttered angrily and walked briskly into her room, slamming the door behind her.

The other girl, Sango if Sesshoumaru remembered right, looked up at him with curious eyes. "What's up with you and Kagome?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked back down at her and straitened his shoulders. "Nothing is up between us." He stated matter-o-factually. "Why would I, Sesshoumaru, bother with a little twit like her? She is nothing."

Sango looked up and stared at him directly in the eyes. Smiling knowingly she said. "Then why does it seem that she can get under you skin so easily?"

Glaring daggers down at the little girl sitting in the armchair next to him Sesshoumaru replied hastily, "What would you know." Not wanting to discuss Kagome anymore Sesshoumaru quickly walked into his room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sango let a big grin spread across her face as she looked back and forth between Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's doors. 'Yes,' she thought 'This is going to be an interesting year.'

* * *

OK! SRY THAT WAS SO SHORT! THANKS TO ALL THE WONDERFUL PEOPLE WHO SENT REVIEWS! I APPRECHIATE IT!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you people for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are AWESOME! I am not sure if I am going to thank people one by one because there were so many reviews this time that it would have taken me almost 45 minutes to write them all out and I figured that you guys would rather have a longer story than reviews. If you would like me to keep up the personal notes to people then tell me in a review and if there are enough then I will start up doing them again. Thank you once again people! YOU'RE AWESOME!!

1 month later

Inu Yasha walked down the empty hallways of Shikon Boarding School in disgust. He hated this place with the passion of ten thousand suns; in fact the only good thing he could think that happened at this school was meeting Kykio. (I hope I spelled her name right…) Although she refused to become his girlfriend, that didn't stop her from letting him take a romp in her garden every once in a while. That was the only thing that had helped him get though that hell hole they called boot camp. Inu Yasha grumbled and kicked the air in anger. 'I shouldn't have been sent to that stupid camp in the first place' he though bitterly. 'I didn't even vandalize that stupid trophy case, it was all Kouga, and they were stupid enough to believe him when he said it was me.' Running his hands through his long silky hair Inu Yasha remembered the trip to the principles office that day.

The principle had demanded to know his alleged alaby if he hadn't vandalized the trophy case, because security cameras had shown he had not been in his dormitory.

'There really wasn't anything I could have said to him without dishonoring Kykio.' He reminded himself miserably. 'What was I supposed to say? Oh, no you've got it all wrong mister; I was in Kykio's dorm doing things that you could only dream about?' Inu Yasha smiled, he could just imagining the look on his principles face.

Finally reaching his classroom Inu Yasha opened the door hoping to make a smooth entrance without the teacher noticing his tardiness. The door seemed to have other plans. When Inu Yasha opened the door it let out a head splitting squeak which was emphasized by the fact the teacher was in the middle of a biology speech and the room was practically silent.

The class all seemed to turn and face him with the same blank stare in unison. 'Whoa,' Inu Yasha thought '…creepy…'

"AH! Mr. Inu Yasha! I was wondering if you were going to make an appearance today! Class," announced the teacher pleasantly turning to face the classroom. "Inu Yasha will be joining us late this year; I hope that you will all help him feel welcome. Mr Inu Yasha, you can take a seat on the table across form Sesshoumaru and Kagome."

Inu Yasha flinched. 'It just figures.' He thought glumly. 'I get put in the one class that Sesshoumaru happens to be in. Inu Yasha slowly marched as if one condemned to his seat and sat down. Turning his face toward Sesshoumaru he looked up with eyes burning to glare at him, but to his surprise, he met a completely different set of blue-gray eyes. His heart froze. 'Is it-no, it can't be, Kykio isn't smart enough for advanced placement. Then who is this?' he wondered. Upon further expectation he realized that this girl, though she did have some similarities to Kykio, she was completely different. Her eyes were full of laughter and love mixed with something else more dark and bruiting that he couldn't place, but whatever it was gave her an dangerous edge. Her sparkling eyes were framed by a thick forest of long lashes, much different than Kykio's almost non-existent ones. Their hair, though similar in color was different too, Kykio's hair was plain, black, fine, and straighter than straw, while this mystery girl's was thick and full with wavy curls thrown in, and he could almost swear he saw a hint of blue shining through it. This girl's body was fuller and much better proportioned than Kykio, she was voluptuous and she had curves in all the right places he mentally noted with satisfaction, while Kykio was almost sickly looking skinny with no hips and barely any boobs. 'Man,' Inu Yasha thought turning to face the teacher with a smirk. 'If people consider Kykio to be the hottest girl in school, just wait until they get a hold of this girl…I have to have her.'

Sesshoumaru glared over at his brother. 'How dare he even look over at Kagome with his grubby eyes.' Sesshoumaru fumed. 'Couldn't he see that she was above him? He didn't deserve her, no one at this school did. If anyone would have Kagome it would be-' Sesshoumaru stopped his train of thought 'where you going to say you?' said a voice from inside of him. Sesshoumaru's face crinkled in disgust. 'As if I would place something like her on my right side.' He retorted suddenly finding his pencil very interesting. 'Besides what would you know about it.' He demanded. The voice let out a crackling laugh. "Ah, much more then you do apparently, much, much more." Then as soon as the voice had popped up, it slowly faded away back into the deep recesses of his mind. Sesshoumaru looked over at Kagome. Over the past month the two were able to take aside there differences and had formed a mutual feeling of not necessarily friendship, but acceptance. Sure they have their little arguments every once and a while but that is what made the day interesting for Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru mentally hit himself. 'What's happening to me?' He thought desperately. 'How can this girl break down these barriers that I have spent my life building in less than a month?'

Sesshoumaru gazed over at Kagome in wonder. Her eyes were halfway drooped down in boredom and her eyes were glazed over as if she was in a totally different world. 'What does this girl have that other girls don't?' he wondered.

Suddenly the bell cried out signaling that classes were over for the day. Sesshoumaru nearly jumped out of his chair in surprise but quickly recovered and stood up slowly. Walking out the door he looked behind him for Kagome so they could leave, you see ever since a week ago they just sort of started walking back to the dorm together, it was a tradition of sorts though most times they were locked in the deadly combat of mental-swordplay.

To his horror he saw Inu Yasha looking around and turning to slowly approach Kagome.

'Oh no you don't.' thought Sesshoumaru angrily. Walking over hastily Sesshoumaru quickly ushered Kagome out of the class room before a word could be said between the two. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with curious eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked exiting the school building.

"Nothing, I just don't feel like dealing with lowerclassmen today." He replied shortly without turning to look down at her. 'Why are you being so protective?' he silently asked himself. Sesshoumaru shook his head at the thought. 'No,' he answered himself. 'I'm not being protective, but Inu Yasha should know better than to speak to his betters.'

Kagome rolled her eyes but decided to hold her tong for now. 'This is the weekend!' she reminded herself happily. 'And I really don't want to be enemies with Sesshoumaru all year, so this will have to be the time for us to truly make amends.' Kagome thought a few more moments, a brilliant plan coming to mind. 'Maybe,' she thought hopefully 'I can convince Sesshoumaru to come to the midsummer's dance on Saturday! That would be perfect. I'll have to butter him up first, there are layers in his mind that I probably can't even comprehend; I'll have to tread very carefully.' Her eyes drifted over to Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be lost in thought, with his eyebrows knitted down and lips tight; but at the same time his eyes painted a totally different picture. One that spoke of a lonely sad trail, one that it seemed most people didn't seem to bother looking too far into. One where normally people gave up when they hit the defensive traps and words that seemed to come out of him, but Kagome could tell otherwise. Someone who had such deep eyes like his wasn't truly cruel and evil inside, but was just hidden behind a labyrinth of locks and tangles. It was at that moment that Kagome swore to herself that she would be the one to unlock them.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the women walking next to him and saw a dangerous shimmer in the corner of her eyes that he didn't like, one that was bound to lead to trouble.

Inu Yasha watched in burning hatred of his brother as he led Kagome out of the classroom. 'Great!' he thought gruffly grabbing his books and heading out the doorway. 'It just figures that she would hang out with Sesshoumaru. Enjoy it while you can brother, because Kagome WILL be mine.' Inu Yasha shook his head to clear the steam out of it. 'I need to relax; I wonder where Kykio's dorm is this year. Maybe I'll give her an unexpected visit…'

AN: Okay, I know it might not have been as long as you wanted it but it had been such a long time since I updated I was starting to feel guilty, so I put this in ahead of time. I hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

((Everyone read the note!!!))

Hey! Thanks to all the wonderful people who reviewed! I decided that I am going to put out messages to the people who reviewed to have questions about my fanfic. Sry! But otherwise I get burnt out and I figured that you guys would rather have a longer chapter than have messages to everyone. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE getting reviews! Please don't stop sending them! They are my motivation!! I'm starting with the reviews on my next chapter because it's late at night and it's really easy for me to get burnt out late at night. Thanks! I love you all!! Oh, and I would love to e-mail everyone who gave me their e-mail addresses but my e-mail is down right now tear so I won't be able to. So don't think that I am ignoring your e-mail address! I'm not!!

* * *

Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat lounging across the room from each other, waiting for Sango and Miroku to return to the dorm.

"So," Kagome said enthusiastically, shattering the silence. "Have you heard about the dance coming up this Saturday night?"

Sesshoumaru just stared across the room at her like she had grown another head. 'She couldn't be suggesting…'

They sat silently staring at each other for another minute 'Okay…' Kagome thought scratching her arm, 'I guess I'll take that as a yes.' "I was thinking, if you didn't have plans, that maybe you could go with Sango, Miroku and I."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent, unwilling to answer. Kagome rolled her eyes. "You know, it wouldn't hurt for you to get out and go to one of the school's functions every once and a while. I mean, a lot of people will be there, if you absolutely can't stand us any more you could always ditch us for one of your other stuck up friends." She stated beginning to get aggravated.

That statement brought Sesshoumaru out of his trance. Sitting up to stare directly into Kagome's eyes he let out an irritated growl. "For one thing," he started much more calmly than he felt at the moment. "Me and the other selected few I deem worthy enough to hang around me are not stuck up, we just do not bother with those that are below us, and that just happens to be most of our fellow classmates. Secondly, there are many, many other more important things that call to my attention that I would much rather go to on Saturday." Kagome grunted and rolled her eyes. "Thirdly, are you asking me out on a date to this dance? Because you should have figured out by now that I am in a league so much higher than yours that you couldn't reach even if you could fly."

Kagome stared across at him in shock. "What the hell makes you think that I would even WANT to go to this dance with you as my fucking date asshole?" yelled Kagome losing her control. "I would rather go with Kouga than a stuck up spoiled little brat that thinks he's so much higher that everyone else that he can't see that-" Kagome quickly cut herself off. 'Remember,' said an overly cheery voice in her head. 'Be nice!' Kagome grumbled and pulled herself back together. "Do you want to go to the dance or not?"

Before Sesshoumaru could answer there was a knock at the door. Kagome instantly jumped up from the couch to answer it thinking it was Sango or Miroku. Kagome grasped the cold metal handle and swung the door open, flashing a brilliant smile. It immediately faded upon seeing who was at the receiving end.

"Ah, and what has made my lovely women so happy today?" asked Kouga smoothly leaning up against the doorway so Kagome couldn't close it. "Could it be the sight of her man at her door?"

Kagome let a grunting laugh escape from her lips. "Yeah right Kouga, in your dreams. What the hell do you want?"

Kouga grinned gleefully. "I love it when your feisty." He stated reaching a hand out to touch her face. Kagome quickly smacked it away.

"Tell me what you want Kouga or get the fuck out." She demanded crossing her arms. Kouga only grinned more.

"Actually, I am here to tell you that I will be the one escorting you to the dance this Saturday, and I was wondering what time you wanted to be picked up."

Kagome snorted and put on a fake face of awe and delight. "Well…" she said putting her hands behind her back and making circles on the carpet with her toe. "I'm not saying no…" Kouga looked up at her smugly and backed away from the doorway expecting victory. "I'm saying hell no, and if you ever talk to me again, I'll pound your face in so hard that you will have to go to the emergency room." Her little speech finished Kagome threw the door shut, unfortunately Kouga's legs were too quick and he managed to get a shoe threw the door to stop it from closing.

Kagome felt a since of panic sink into her stomach, she looked around quickly for something to grab to defend herself with.

"And I suppose," said Kouga, his voice shaking in anger. "That you have someone BETTER than me that you are already going with?!" he yelled.

"Actually," said Sesshoumaru calmly appearing behind Kagome and reaching around her to but a hand on the doorway. "She's going with me, so I suppose the answer to your question would be yes."

Kouga looked up at Sesshoumaru in disbelief. "You?" he whispered his voice slowly gaining volume. "You dare take my women to the dance!"

"Get over it Kouga, I'm not your women and never will be." Kagome said coldly. Sesshoumaru grinned despite himself, unwillingly proud of Kagome. Before Kouga could utter another word, Sesshoumaru slammed the door in his face. Kagome let out a fit of laughter hearing Kouga's body connect with the door.

Looking up at Sesshoumaru her heart stopped completely. Kagome didn't want it to but she could feel it as it slowly melted inside her body. There, standing next to her was Sesshoumaru, but instead of his regular icy glare he had always worn before was a gleeful smile. Sesshoumaru looked down at her confused at her sudden change of attitude.

"What's the matter now?" he asked returning to his regular 'ice king' attitude.

Kagome just smiled back up at him. "You just smiled that's all." She said warmly. Sesshoumaru shot a nasty glare back down at her.

"Is there a problem with that?" he hissed and quickly turned back into the living room.

"No!" stated Kagome smiling larger than she was before. "You should just...well…you should smile more often."

Sesshoumaru looked back at her in surprise and his own heart stopped for a split second too as his eyes met Kagome's face. There planted in the middle was a genuine smile. Never before had anyone other than the sluts that tried to sleep with him and his mother ever smiled at him like that before. It made him, dare he say it, feel happy inside. 'This Kagome,' he thought softly to himself. 'Is definitely much more than I thought she was.'

Kagome's face immediately changed again. Sesshoumaru, although he hated himself for it, missed her smile. "Wait," she said slowly, "Did you just tell Kouga that you were going to the dance with me? I thought you said you didn't want to go."

Sesshoumaru gazed impassively back at her. "There was a change of plans." He stated without emotion and turned to walk toward his bedroom.

"Wait, Sesshoumaru, is it a date-" but before she could finish, Sesshoumaru had already closed his bedroom door. 'Why is he always doing that?' she asked herself. Kagome fell back onto the couch and grabbed a pillow to smother her face with not wanting anyone to see the smile that couldn't seem to go away. 'I'm going to the dance with Sesshoumaru!' she thought happily. "Wait…why am I so happy? I mean, this is Sesshoumaru… maybe I'm just happy that he is finally getting out of the house and we are making amends…yeah…that's it…' but in her heart, no matter how much she tried to convince herself that, she knew it wasn't true.

* * *

Okay! That's all for now! I'm sorry if it's not as long as you wanted it to be! Please review! 


	9. Chapter 9

OMG! You guys are so incredibly awesome! I have more reviews than I ever dreamed I would! I love you all! I was going to start posting the reviews up on this chapter, but there are so many that it would take me about an hour to finish. I THINK THIS IS COMPLETELY AWESOME! You guys rock! I'm really sorry, but I think that the chapters would be so much shorter if I started putting up reviews, so please don't hate me but I don't think I'm going to anymore…. OMG! PLEASE PUT THE TOASTER DOWN!!! hides But seriously you guys would rather have longer chapters…right? Ok, here are the answers to some of your questions.

Yes, this is a Kag/Sess fic. I wouldn't have it any other way!! o.o!

Miroku will be in the story, I just haven't had a chance to have a major scene with him in it yet, he is their other roommate remember?

Ach! Sry I spelled Kikyo wrong hits head on desk….ouch….

That's all I could find, sry if I skipped over your question! I didn't do it purposefully!!

* * *

Sesshoumaru laid lazily across the couch studying for there Biology test next Thursday. Or trying to study was more like it. For some reason he just couldn't concentrate today. His mind kept wandering forward to the dance that was later on tonight. 

He was in their dorm alone today. Kagome, Sango had went shopping for their dresses for tonight and Miroku (I think I might be spelling his name wrong too… sry people! I have problems with these Japanese names!) had tagged along, no doubt wanting to catch a peek at the girls while they were changing in the fitting rooms. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, Miroku was seriously depraved sometimes.

'I wonder what Kagome will look like in her dress…' Sesshoumaru thought, betraying his icy exterior. 'Wait!' Sesshoumaru thought setting his book down on the coffee table, 'Since when have I actually cared about how Kagome looked?'

Before he would ponder that question more a loud knock interrupted his thoughts. Getting up slowly and Sesshoumaru walked toward the door growling silently. 'If it's Kouga come looking for Kagome again…' He thought angrily opening the door.

But instead it was someone whom Sesshoumaru had not expected. "Hello Sesshoumaru." Purred Kikyo trying to enter the apartment, but Sesshoumaru quickly stepped in front of her blocking her way in. Kikyo smiled viciously up at him. "Oh, still the same attitude I see."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and then quickly looked away in disgust. Over the summer it seemed she had found another eating disorder, he noted disgusted. Her now non existent hips bones protruded out from her sides at sharp angles. She was wearing a tiny tank top with an ultra mini skirt that just flaunted her slutyness. Her legs were nothing but skin and bones with no existing mussel to be seen. But the thing that had changed the most was that Kikyo had dyed her hair bleach blonde. It looked horrible. You could obviously see the dark roots underneath the die and she had not died her eyebrows, leaving them the same dark color. Not to mention the blonde hair clashed terribly with her skin.

Kikyo leaned up against the doorway that Sesshoumaru supposed was supposed to be a sexy pose, but all it did was make him notice how flat her chest was. "Awe, Sessy did you miss me over the summer?"

Sesshoumaru snorted. How he despised that nickname she had given his in 5th grade. "What do you want Kikyo?" he asked coldly. "We are not friends, now what do I owe this unwanted visit."

Kikyo laughed wickedly. "Why, don't be too happy to see me Sessy! I was just lonely. Inu hasn't woken up from last night and I was wondering if you wanted company. I would love to see how you decorated your bedroom."

Sesshoumaru grimaced in disgust. "No." he stated shortly closing the door.

"But Sessy!" cried Kikyo stopping the door. "You are going to the dance tonight, aren't you?" she asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, but he didn't have to. Kikyo had caught the brief flash of emotion in his eyes when she had asked and let out a devilish smile. "I'll see you their love." Her purpose not met, but with another opportunity in the distance she walked away from Sesshoumaru who was glaring daggers at her back.

'You will sleep with me this year Sesshoumaru.' Kikyo thought plotting her next move. 'So far you have been able to deflect all my moves, but this year your barrier is weak for some reason, and I will break through.'

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the full body mirror in the dressing room. 'Yup.' She thought to herself satisfied. 'I think this is the one!' she smiled and inspected the dress over again to make sure there wasn't any flaw that she hadn't noticed. The dress was a bluish-silver that shimmered as it danced in the florescent light hanging above her. It was a full length dress, coming down to her feet with a halter top that came down to a pointed V neckline, stopping just low enough to show some cleavage, but not too much. The dress accented and drew attention to her curves and really brought out her eyes. 

"HENTI!" Kagome herd an enraged Sango scream from the dressing room next to her fallowed by a loud bang and Miroku moaning. Kagome smiled, Miroku must have stuck his head under the dressing room door to get another peak at Sango again.

"I swear." Kagome whispered quietly to herself smoothing out her dress. "That boy will never learn."

Kagome slid her head out the dressing room door and saw a fire engine red-faced Sango, who had just stomped out of her dressing room in rage, and Miroku with a bright red handprint across his face looking back at her.

"Okay you guys." She said nervously. "I'm coming out, just don't laugh okay?" Opening up the door fully she stepped out and over to the three way mirror.

"Holy crap Kagome! That dress looks amazing on you! Your getting it, aren't you?" Sango asked, her anger totally forgotten and walking over to her friend amazed.

"Yes" Miroku agreed walking over to her. "It looks lovely, but I'm sure you would look better without it on." Kagome's body froze as she felt Miroku's hand brush against her butt.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed punching him over the head. "You are seriously demented, you know that?!"

Miroku just gave her a toothy grin holding the back of his head and shrugged. "Ah, Sango, you know that my heart belongs to you and only you."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Yeah, me and all the other girls on this campus."

While they argued Kagome silently slipped back into the dressing room and changed back into her regular clothes. Kagome turned to examine herself in the mirror one more time before they left. 'I hope Sesshoumaru likes the dress.' She sighed. Her face cracked into a grin as she heard Sango's hand connect with Miroku's face for the fifth time that day. 'This will be a fun ride home.' She thought smiling.

* * *

AN: Ach! I'm sorry another semi-short chapter!! Okay, now I know that I thought I was going to put the dance in this chapter, but I decided to put it in the next because I have a lot of ideas for the dance. Thanks again to all my lovely reviewers! 


	10. Chapter 10

AHHH! You guys are so awesome! Thank you a million times for all the reviews!! Sry this took so long to come out, I have 3 solo's I need to prepare for contests coming up and it's been crazy! Thanks to all the loyal readers! You guy's reviews mean a lot to me!

* * *

Kagome looked at herself in the full length mirror in Sango's room. She and Sango were getting ready together in her room for the dance tonight. Her dress looked as amazing on her, just as it had in the store. Sango had put a white-silver glitter eye shadow on her and shimmer on her checks, chest (don't freak, Kagome put it there…sry no lesbian action going on in this room…), and shoulders. Kagome put the finishing touch of a light pink glossy lipstick on her self and checked her hair one last time. She had decided to keep it down and Sango had helped her curl and style it. 

Looking over at Sango Kagome smiled again. She had chosen a black and red dress that came off her shoulders and had a flared shirt. After about two hours of strait begging Sango had finally agreed to go to the dance with Miroku, but Kagome could tell that she had wanted to go with him all along.

"Ready?" she asked nervously. "The dance starts in one minute, if we leave now we won't be too late or early."

Sango nodded and headed toward the door. Taking a deep breath she turned back toward Kagome "Here we go!" she whispered with a hint of a giggle opening the door.

"AH! Sango! You look positively divine!" Exclaimed Miroku walking toward Sango with his arms open.

"Oh, no you don't buddy!" retorted Sango holding him back with her arm. "This is my space," she stated making a circle around herself with her arms. "And that's your space, let's keep it that way."

Sesshoumaru watched the couple with amused eyes, but the same nonchalant face. Looking at the doorway he began to become irritated. 'Where the hell is that woman? She has the honor of going to this dance with me, but refuses to come out?'

"Are you coming out or not woman?" he called to Kagome in the other room. "Either way, we are leaving with or without you."

Kagome rolled her eyes but quickly clamed the raging inferno burning inside her. 'No, tonight will be nice and we will have a good time and it will all be perfect.' Kagome reminded herself. Stepping out of the bedroom she flashed Sesshoumaru her perfect but deadly smile. "I'm ready." She managed to say politely.

Upon seeing Kagome Sesshoumaru froze in his tracks. Never before had he seen such a beautiful or more godlike creature in his life. Kagome looked beyond words. Sesshoumaru quickly composed himself. "Finally." He muttered turning to the door. "Let's get his over with, shall we?" he asked in his calm voice offering Kagome his arm.

Kagome took it and they headed down the corridor together with Sango and Miroku behind them.

Suddenly the sound of flesh hitting flesh sounded behind them. "What the hell do you think you are doing!?" screamed Sango to the cowering Miroku.

"Why Sango," he replied in a sweet innocent tone. "I was just trying to fallow suit with Sesshoumaru and Kagome and link arms my dear."

Sango scoffed. "Yes well, too bad it wasn't my arm you grabbed! Keep you hands to yourself hentia; I want this night to be perfect. You got it!"

Kagome pulled slightly on Sesshoumaru's arm, beckoning to continue walking. "We should let them talk in private." She whispered quietly in his ear smiling up at him.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Nothing," she said sighing dreamily. "I just have a feeling that sparks are going to fly between those two tonight…That is, if Miroku doesn't screw things up again."

* * *

Kikyou looked over the growing mass of people stretching out before her. Even though Sesshoumaru had refused her invitation to come to the dance with her, she had still managed to easily seduce his younger brother Inu-Yasha into coming with her. "Inu," she purred seductively, "Be a dear and go fetch me a drink will you? I am begging to feel parched." 

Inu-Yasha's golden eyes looked down at her lustfully. "Whatever you say Kikyou…" He whispered into her ear. Kikyou watched triumphantly at Inu-Yasha's fleeing back.

She smiled to herself. 'I have all these boys tied around my finger,' she thought looking around at the dancing couples a few feet in front of her. 'They are all my play things...that is,' Kikyou searched the dance floor for thewhite haired god that had somehow managed to escape her clutches all these years. Finally spotting his proud figure standing tall amongst all those around him she began walking in his direction. 'Except for you Sesshoumaru.'

Kikyou was almost upon him when suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. There, standing next to him, was another girl, another date. 'How dare him! How dare he refuse my invitation but yet turn around and except another girl's offer!' she thought venomously. 'This girl, Kagome I believe her name is, needs to be broken. This school is mine and I refuse to let some idiot freshmen get in the way of what I want…'

* * *

Kagome looked over the crowd and smiled. She loved dancing and she didn't mean to be cocky about it but she was a damn good dancer. 

Suddenly a slow love song began to play over the speakers and Kagome squealed in excitement.

"Come on Sesshoumaru!" she cried happily tugging on his arm. "Let's dance!" She smiled up at his unreadable eyes as they looked vacantly back at her.

"First, I, Sesshoumaru, do not 'dance'. Secondly, I can't seem to put together how someone as low as you convinced me to go to this stupid dance with you. So I believe that I shall return to-"

Before he could finish his sentence though, a loud squeel interrupted him.

"Oh Sessy!" Kikyou cried throwing her arms around him. "There you are! I've been terribly worried about you, love!" She turned to face Kagome. "You see, Sessy asked me to this dance ages ago and we agreed to meet here, but I couldn't find him!"

Sesshoumaru stood as frozen as ice. He couldn't believe that someone as dirtied as Kikyou would dare to touch him. It was repulsive. "Kikyou...-" Sesshoumaru growled dangerously, but before he would finish that thought he was yet again interrupted by Kagome standing next to him, one eyebrow raised and a smile playing on her lips.

Kagome let out a pleasant yet dangerous laugh immediately seeing through Kikyou's plan. "I highly doubt that." She said smiling at Kikyou. "You see, Sesshoumaru only even looks at girls if they have the least amount of class in them. He would never go for a trailer park slut such as you."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her girl dumbfounded. 'I never knew that Kagome had that in her.' He thought stunned. 'I always thought that she was just another one of them. A sluty rich girl that had gotten everything she has ever wanted her entire life. But one such as them could never have possibly come up with a remark such as that in such a short time. She speaks as if she has experienced people like that first hand...Is it possible, that I, Sesshoumaru, was wrong?'

Kikyou's eye flared with anger and she lightly let go of Sesshoumaru's hard body. 'I think I shall let these two duel this out.' Sesshoumaru thought deviously.

"Now, now, little girl, the grown up's are talking, why don't you run along." She stated shooing Kagome with her hand. "And besides," Kikyou added in, "I am allergic tothe smell cologne and breast implants give off."

"Oh thank god!" Kagome retorted in a voice of false relief. "I was afraid your face always looked like that, oh, and these are one hundred percent real. You could probably grow some of your own if you actually ate something once in a while."

Sesshoumaru smirked down at Kikyou, knowing that Kagome had won this duel. But inside he was feeling a totally different emotion. 'Could it be…' Sesshoumaru thought confused of his own feelings. 'It almost feels like I'm proud of Kagome. But why would I be proud of her...'

It was at this time that Inu-Yasha decided to make his entrance. "Kikyou!" He said relieved. "Where did you run off to-" Inu-Yasha stopped dead in his tracks. There, standing before him, was Kagome. She looked like a goddess. Never before had Inu-Yasha lusted after a girl so much as he did now, not even Kikyou. Inu-Yasha licked his lips hungerily and rubbed his hands togher, but looking over to her left, he stopped immeadiatly and growled in anger. Kagome, HIS Kagome had gone to the dance with his older brother Sesshoumaru. 'How dare him!' Inu-Yasha thought angrily. Taking a step forward Inu-Yasha started to walk over to confront his older brother.

Kikyou, seeing his reaction quickly grabbed a hold of his tux sleeve before things escaladed out of control. "Come Inu, let's dance." Kikyou gave Kagome one last cold stare then turned back to the dance floor, dragging Inu-Yasha, like a puppy, behind her.

Sesshoumaru could feel the heat and anger flowing out of every pore in Kagome's body.

The DJ announced the next song as 'Time is Running out' by Muse adn thier music started blaring out of the speakers. "Come on!" shouted Kagome over the music and tugging the reluctant Sesshoumaru over to the dance floor.

Kagome stood in front of Sesshoumaru and started to dance. Her hips swayed in time with the beat and her arms moved around her body alluringly, beckoning Sesshoumaru to join her. Sesshoumaru, knowing a challenge when he saw one positioned himself next to Kagome and stared moving to her rhythm.

_'I think I'm drowning, exfoliating,_

_I want to break the spell that you created._

_You're something beautiful, a contradiction,_

_I want to play the game, I want lefriction._

_You…will be…the death of me…_

_Yeah you…will be…the death of me…_

_Burry it, I won't let you burry it._

_I won't let you smother it,_

_I won't let you murder it._

_Our time is running out._

_Our time is running out._

_You can't push it under ground,_

_You can't stop it screaming out._

'Wow,' thought Kagome impressed. 'I think that Sesshoumaru might be the only person that I have ever danced with that has been able to keep up with me.' Kagome smiled a devilish grin. 'Let's see if he can keep up with this…'

_I wanted freedom, now that's evicted,_

_I tried to give you up, but I'm addicted._

_Now that you know I'm trapped, says oxidation,_

_You never dream of breaking this fixation._

_You…will suck…the life out of me…._

_Yeah you will suck the life, out of me…_

_Bury it; I won't let you bury it._

_I won't let you smother it._

_I won't let you murder it._

_Our time is running out…. Our time is running out,_

_You can't push it underground,_

_You stop it screaming out..._

_How did it come to this?_

_Oooh…yeah yeah yeah…_

_oooohh….yeah yeah yeah…._

_Yeah you will squeeze the life out me…_

_Bury it; I won't let you bury it._

_I won't let you smother it,_

_I won't let you murder it._

_Our time is running out,_

_Our time is running out_

_You can't push it underground,_

_You can't stop it screaming out._

_How did it come to this?_

_Ooohhh…..yeah yeah yeah yeah…_

_ooohhh…yeah yeah yeah..._

As themusic fadedSesshoumaru looked down at his little dance partner. "I think…' Sesshoumaru thought slowly, 'That, that might have been the first dance I actually enjoyed.'

Kagome gazed up breathlessly at Sesshoumaru, as the notes of a romantic slow song began wafting out of the DJ's stereo.

This time Kagome didn't even asked for permission to dance with Sesshoumaru, she just simply wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him 1 inch from his body; not daring to get any closer without his permission.

She could feel his curious stare looking down at her but she suddenly found the wooden floorboards very interesting and was unable to meet his gaze.

Kagome let out a surprised gasp as she felt Sesshoumaru's muscular arms wrap around her and penetrate the remaining centimeters between the two.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he took note of the rapid increase of Kagome's heart and the effect this simple action had on Kagome.

Hesitantly, Kagome placed her head on Sesshoumaru's chest as she let the music take her to a far away place. 'Do I?' Kagome found herself wondering. 'Is it possible that I have actually fallen in love with this man?' Kagome stopped that train of thought immediately. 'No,' she thought determined. 'I will not fall in love with anyone here-' 'Then why,' interrupted her conscious. 'Do you always feel light and happy when you are around him?' 'Shut up!' demanded Kagome 'You know nothing about me. Don't meddle in affairs you aren't concerned with.' 'Ah, my child…you have much to learn…' and just like that the voice faded away.

The music ended abruptly and Kagome had never been so glad a song was over in her life.

"Are you thirsty?" asked Sesshoumaru in a deep voice peeling his body away from Kagome's.

"Yes." She replied meekly. Just like that Sesshoumaru was gone, and Kagome was alone with her own conflicting feelings.

* * *

Kikyou watched in utter hatred as Kagome and Sesshoumaru danced. Never before had she ever seen Sesshoumaru act this way. In all her years of careful observation he had always seemed like the cold hearted god from fairy tails. But now…now that he was with that 'Kagome' girl, he acted different...He acted happy. 

"He will get his tonight." Kikyou hissed to herself. Knowing that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been dancing for quite some time, she quickly slipped over to the punch table where glasses of punch were lined up in little decorative plastic cups in four symmetrical rows.

Knowing how Sesshoumaru would choose the punch, she quickly slipped a tablespoon of a white power into the two cups closest to the punch bowl, knowing that he would, of course,want the freshest ones which were always the closest to the bowl.

The power dissolved immediately into the drinks and Kikyou smiled a triumphant smile. 'Even Sesshoumaru's great senses will be unable to detect this drug,' she thought happily. 'And by the end of the night he will seem like nothing more then a drunken little child.' Her evil plot fulfilled Kikyou slowly made her way back to the dance floor, where she knew Inu-Yasha waited hungerilyfor her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru handed Kagome her cup hesitantly, something wasn't right here, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. 

Tilting his head back, he quickly downed the entire glass in one gulp. As soon as the liquid touched his tong, he had sensed it. A poison, not a deadly poison, but one that could seriously mess with you head; had been mixed into the drinks, but he had not been quick enough to spit the drink out before it splashed into his stomach.

Looking urgently over at Kagome he quickly swatted the glass away before could drink any of it.

"Hey!" Kagome cried out but quickly stopped her ranting and raving when she saw the look on Sesshoumaru's face.

"Drugged." He managed to get out before the poison could take a hold of him. Just like that the world started to become hazy and blurry. The lights streaked across his vision, making his loose his balance. He could hear Kagome calling his name, but try as he might he couldn't respond.

* * *

AN: Hey! I'm getting better with making them longer!...aren't I? 


	11. Chapter 11

OMG! You guys R awesome! But I have one major question. How do you really spell Kikyou/Kikyo's name? I have like 2 people telling me to spell it Kikyou and 2 telling me to spell it Kikyo! ARG! I'm confused! HELP! And thanks for the absolutely positively wonderful reviews!

* * *

Kagome walked slowly down the corridor towards their dorm room with Sesshoumaru propped up against her. The drug had taken a lot out of him and he could barely even stand. The worst part was Kagome knew that this wasn't even the beginning of the end for her tonight, for the drug had barely taken a hold of Sesshoumaru so far. So far she was trying to avoid any unwanted attention on them, but that was starting to become increasingly harder. Sesshoumaru weighed more then Kagome imagined, or maybe that was because she had decided to carry him up the 5 flights of stairs to their dorm because she knew the elevators would be overly crowded tonight. Either way Kagome knew that she needed to reach the dorm soon because she could feel her arms and legs beginning to buckle under the pressure of him massive body.

Finally reaching their room, Kagome quietly slide inside managing to close the door with a simple click of the lock. Plopping Sesshoumaru down on the couch, Kagome dramatically laid down on the floor, breathing hard and simply staring at the ceiling.

'Man,' Kagome thought laying her arm over her eyes. 'Whoever thought that tonight would end up like this? With me lying on the floor and Sesshoumaru practically passed out on the couch?' Suddenly a giggle interrupted her thoughts. Shooting up off the floor Kagome found Sesshoumaru heading off to the kitchen. 'Okay…maybe not so passed out…'

Jumping up Kagome quickly bounded into the kitchen after him. She found Sesshoumaru leaning into the refrigerator and digging for what seemed like a late night snack.

"Umm…Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked reluctantly. "Are you, okay?"

Sesshoumaru's head whipped out from the fridge looking at her with wide eyes. "Are you…" Sesshoumaru whispered quietly.

"Am I what?" Kagome asked taking a step closer.

"Are you…a vampire…?" Sesshoumaru questioned turning back into the fridge and rummaging for something.

"A what?" asked a wide eyed Kagome not believing what she was hearing from her normally well controlled friend. This was such a 360 from his regular ice king attitude that she almost believed that she was the one who was drugged up.

"DIE VAMPIRE!" roared Sesshoumaru throwing a garlic clove from the fridge directly at Kagome's head. Barely catching the garlic with her right hand she looked at Sesshoumaru cautiously.

'He has to be playing a joke…right?' she thought. "No Sesshoumaru," she said slowly and pointing to herself. "I am NOT a vampire." Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief and started rummaging through the fridge again. 'I really need help with this one.' She thought desperately. 'Sorry Sango, but it looks like I'm going to have to wreck your perfect evening.'

"Sesshoumaru stay here, don't move." Kagome ordered turning and running to her room for cell phone. Grabbing her phone, Kagome quickly dialed the numbers of Sango's cell. Her phone rang five times before finally Sango answered.

"Hi, this is Sango-"

"Oh my god Sango you have to get over here now, Sesshoumaru's-"

"I'm not available at the moment, but leave a message or die biotch!" There was a silence on the end of the lines until the dull beep of the answering machine brought Kagome back to reality.

'…Okay, well, I'm screwed.' Kagome thought walking back to the kitchen defeated. 'What the hell am I supposed to-' Five feet from the kitchen Kagome finally heard it; a familiar fizzing sound that Kagome definitely didn't want to hear at the moment. Closing her eyes Kagome slowly walked into the kitchen. Taking a deep breath in and out, she slowly opened them again. There, sitting in the middle of the kitchen covered with whip cream, was Sesshoumaru. He was holding the bottle above his head and seemed to be trying to spray it into his mouth with obviously several failed attempts. His shirt and pants were covered with the sticky gunk, and had turned into a glue-like substance in his hair.

Upon seeing Kagome Sesshoumaru looked up and smiled holding the bottle over towards her. "Whip cream?" he offered innocently. "It keeps away the vampires."

Snatching the bottle away from him, Kagome exploded. "What the hell do you think you are doing Sesshoumaru! Look at the mess you made! Just look at you! AH!" Kagome threw her hands up in the air defeated. Plopping down in a chair Kagome stared at the refrigerator.

"Are you angry at me Kagome?" she heard him whisper from behind him sadly.

Kagome smiled knowing how ridiculous this whole situation was. "No, Sesshoumaru, I could never be mad at you." She admitted turning around to face him and almost falling off the chair when she saw how close he was to her.

"Do you like me?" Sesshoumaru asked in a childish voice.

"What?" Kagome asked with caution. 'Geeze…' Kagome thought amazed. 'Just what kind of drug was in his drink?'

But instead of answering her question Sesshoumaru leaned over so his face was mere inches away from Kagome. Freezing up in shock Kagome couldn't believe what he was doing. Taking a deep breath in and out Sesshoumaru smiled mischievously up at Kagome. "You smell nice." He informed her in a matter-o-fact manner. His next action nearly put Kagome into a coma as he slowly leaned over more and slowly stuck his tong out, licking her neck. Leaning back he smiled at her again. "You taste nice too, will you-"

Suddenly a loud knock came from the door, shooting up Sesshoumaru ran toward it. "No!" Kagome screamed knowing that if he answered the door as he was his entire reputation would go down the drain.

"What?" he asked wheeling around to face her.

'Ack, he needs a bath…but he can't take it on his own…Lord forgive me…' "I'll tell you what, I'll answer the door and you change into some swim trunks and make a bath, and I'll help you get all that stuff out of your hair, deal?" she bargained hoping he would take the bait.

"Deal." He agreed shaking his head and to Kagome's complete and total horror reached down and started taking off his pants.

"AHH! NO! DON'T CHANGE HERE, CHANGE IN THE BATHROOM!" Kagome screeched covering her eyes with one hand and shoving Sesshoumaru with the other.

Sesshoumaru just giggled and bounded off to the bathroom throwing the shirt he had just stripped himself of onto Kagome's gaping face. 'God he has a good body.'

A louder knock came upon the door, slapping Kagome out of her thoughts. "Coming!" Kagome called looking through the peep hole. 'Great, just what I need.' Kagome thought opening the door. "What do you want Kikyou?" Kagome asked icily.

Kikyou just smiled venomously. "Nothing with you dear, step aside, I wish to speak with Sesshoumaru." She stated plainly trying to step around Kagome.

Kagome's arm shot out like a bullet blocking Kikyou's way in. "I'm sorry, you'll have to come back later, he's a little indisposed at the minute." She said smiling hatefully.

"Don't be ridiculous," Kikyou retorted rolling her eyes. "I planned on coming here at this very moment, right now is the perfect time."

Kagome almost missed it, but caught it at the last second. It was a very discreet flash of the eye and toss of the head that caused Kikyou's entire plan to come crashing down around her. "You…" Kagome whispered pointing at her. "You put the drug in our drinks."

A slight notion of panic spread on Kikyou's face before she could catch herself. "Why I don't know-"

"YOU BITCH!" Kagome screeched and before she could stop herself her fist was flying at Kikyou and had landed directly in the middle of her face. Kikyou's small form was sent flying back and crashed with a hard thud against the wall and landed on the hard tile floor. "If you ever, I mean EVER try a stunt like that, so help me god I will not spare you like I am now. I will kill you whore; I will kill you without as much as a second thought. YOU GOT THAT!"

Kikyou looked up at Kagome, blood pouring out of her now broken nose and both her eyes beginning to blacken around the edges. Her head swiveling back and fourth as she looked around desperately for help, but nobody was there.

"I asked you a question bitch." Kagome said in a tone that would even send chills up Sesshoumaru's spine. Kikyou nodded weakly, her eyes large with fear. "…good." Kagome hissed slamming the door in her face.

Kagome stomped off to her bedroom, closing the door surprisingly quietly. Reaching down and grabbing her pillow Kagome screamed bloody murder into it.

About ten seconds later a very out of breath Kagome quickly changed into her pajamas, a pair of green shorts and a plain black tank-top. 'I know this is going to be messy with Sesshoumaru.' Kagome thought walking over to the bathroom. 'And I refuse to ruin a perfect dress over it.' Kagome knocked three times on the door. "Sesshoumaru and you ready for me to come in?" she asked through the doorway.

"One minute!" he called back. Kagome then herd a loud splash, thunk, and a slight moan.

Smiling to herself she slowly shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you can come in now!" he replied happily. Opening the door and closing it behind her she smiled at her drugged up friend. Even when he resembled a wet dog, he still looked ravishingly handsome. Taking a bottle of bath and body coconut body scrub, Sesshoumaru poured the entire into his hair.

"AH! No!" Kagome screeched sliding down next to his on the floor. "You don't put that in you hair...oh, well…here, let me help you." Kagome took a handful of shampoo and began scrubbing it into his hair. She could feel Sesshoumaru relax under her touch and it made her smile. 'See, I knew there was a soft side to him. All you have to do to reach it is to drug him up!'

"Kagome, do you hate me?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. "Because you always argue with me…"

Kagome just laughed. 'What the hell, it's not like he is going to remember any of this anyway. "No Sesshoumaru, I could never hate you. In fact, I sort of like arguing with you, it adds flavor to my day." She added rinsing out the shampoo and slapping half the bottle of conditioner to Sesshoumaru's hair.

Rinsing the conditioner out of Sesshoumaru's now tangle free hair Kagome smiled. 'At least that's done.' Sesshoumaru then jumped out of the tub, splashing Kagome and the entire bathroom with water. "AH! Sesshoumaru!" she cried reaching for a towel. Kagome just sighed and heaved the towel at Sesshoumaru who then caught it easily. "Whatever. Come out when you've changed."

Without thinking Sesshoumaru quickly discarded his swim trunks into the laundry hamper. "Sesshoumaru! Oh, my god what are you doing! I'm not out yet!" Kagome screeched running out of the bathroom.

Kagome came to a halt in the living room and took a couple of deep breaths. Her first instinct was to turn around and try to slap some since into Sesshoumaru, but that wouldn't work anyway. Instead Kagome settled with switching on the television and watching reruns of Family Guy on cartoon network.

Sesshoumaru marched in later with a pair of loose fitting gray pajama pants and a soft down comforter. Kagome nearly drooled when she realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt and was showing his nicely toned muscles to the entire world. Sitting down next to Kagome Sesshoumaru stretched out on the couch, making himself comfortable.

After the first two episodes Kagome felt herself beginning to feel drowsy and her eyelids began to slowly shut. 'No!' Kagome thought trying to fight the weariness off. 'I can't…I can't fall asleep…here…' But before she knew it, she was leaning against Sesshoumaru's warm chest, in a blissful sleep.

Sesshoumaru looked down curiously at the girl next to him, she was asleep. Carefully, as not to wake her, he slowly maneuvered their bodies so they were lying down on the oversized couch next to each other. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the sleeping girl and in seeing no sign of waking in her beautiful sleeping eyes; he let himself drift to sleep as well.

* * *

Ok, I know it wasn't as long as the last one was, but I couldn't put any more in without going into the next chapter. What do you think about Sesshoumaru? Let me know! PLEASE! 


	12. Chapter 12

AHH! You guys make me soo happy with your reviews! Yay! Sry it took me so long to update this time, but I've been really stressed with the whole school stuff, not to mention I just finished a play and am working my ass off for these solo competitions that I am signed up for. And I'm not only working on one solo, but two! Ahh the stress, but I still love it! Please be understanding if it takes this long for the next update (but I don't think it will) Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews!

* * *

Sesshoumaru groggily opened his sleepy eyes. His head felt terrible, he felt as if someone had bashed his head repeatedly with a baseball bat, set it on fire, and then had continued to beat him for the rest of the night. He slowly reached up with his left hand to rub his burning eyes, it was only then that he noticed the curled up mound of warmth snuggled up against his chest. Sesshoumaru looked down but couldn't believe his eyes. There was Kagome, clinging to his chest with a look of ecstasy. It was in that very moment in which Kagome decided to awake. Her eyelashes batted sleepily as her eyes searched the room trying to remember how she got there. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, the realization of the position they were in finally hit. Kagome flew of the couch in anger, almost managing to bring down the coffee table with her.

"Just what the HELL do you think you are doing!" Kagome screamed looking around frantically for something to hit him with, but the only thing that was in reach was a day old glass of water. 'Guess I have to work with what I got.' Kagome thought grabbing it and without a single spark of hesitance threw the contents of the glass directly into Sesshoumaru's unsuspecting face.

The water hit Sesshoumaru like a tidal wave, drenching him completely, but doing nothing to cool off his now raging temper. Sitting up slowly, with as much dignity that he could muster at the moment Sesshoumaru glowed at the women in front of him. Standing as tall as humanly possible, Sesshoumaru glared down at Kagome's small form. "How dare you wrench." He growled in a menacingly.

"How dare I?" Kagome screeched in return. "You're the one who I wake up with on the couch, and you're practically molesting me!"

Sesshoumaru snorted in disgust. "Now, what makes you think that I would stoop as low as to even touching your disgusting body, let alone 'molest' you?"

"Oh, I don't know," Kagome replied angrily. "Maybe because when I woke up this morning the fist thing I see is you looking down at me with your arms wrapped around me! I can't even remember what happened last-" Kagome cut her last thought short as the memory from last night came rushing back.

"What is it now woman?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual uncaring voice and acting as if he was losing interest.

Suddenly, without warning, Kagome broke out into a fit of hysterics. "Holy shit Sesshoumaru," Kagome managed to choke out between giggles. "You should have seen yourself last night! You were so drugged up, you thought vampires…and whip cream…bath…" The rest of her words were incomprehensible between Kagome's gasping breaths and thundering laughter.

Sesshoumaru just stared down at her with cold eyes. "Are you sure that it was not you that was the one who was drugged up? I, Sesshoumaru would never do things as ridiculous as those things."

Kagome wiped the mirth out of her eyes and smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "Yeah right, you so know you did that!"

Suddenly Sango's bedroom door burst open and out tromped a very unhappy looking Sango. Her hair was messed up and her makeup was smeared all over her face giving her the appearance of a very ticked off clown.

"Two words…" She whispered with a hoarse voice. "Shut. Up." Her message through Sango dragged her feet back into her room and slammed the door.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood in complete silence for a few moments soaking all the information their brains were still trying to send them about last night.

Kagome let out a small sigh. "Look Sesshoumaru, I know that your never going to admit what happened last night, and that's fine with me, but I'm going to let you know that your secret is safe with me so let's put it behind us and get some breakfast okay?"

Sesshoumaru didn't answer Kagome, he just simply looked down at her coldly and walked gracefully to his bedroom and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Okay or I can go get breakfast." Kagome muttered to herself.

* * *

Kagome walked out of the cafeteria after eating a burnt piece of toast and some questionable looking eggs. 'Man, will I be glad when I never have to eat at another cafeteria again.' Kagome thought to herself rubbing her queasy stomach.

Her arms moved to hug herself around her waist where she had awoken to find Sesshoumaru's strong hands. 'How did we get in that position?' Kagome thought wracking her brain for any possible answer. 'Did we-not we couldn't have. Sesshoumaru hates me, he would never do that with me, not matter how much I want-WAIT what am I thinking! I couldn't actually like him like that, could I? I mean come on, he is the exact opposite of everything I thought my dream guy would posses. He's rude, arrogant, self-centered, cold, and uncompassionate…but at the same time there's something different about him, something mysterious, as if he's trying to hide his true self from everyone. And if I hate him so much then why did it feel so right to wake up-'

But before Kagome could finish that thought she collided into something hard and warm. Startled, Kagome whipped her head up to meet the gaze of someone she wouldn't have expected to be up this early.

"Oh, sorry Inu-Yasha, I wasn't really paying much attention to where I was going." Kagome admitted blushing a deep crimson and rubbing the back of her neck.

* * *

Inu Yasha woke up to a screeching alarm clock. Slamming his fist down on the off button, Inu-Yasha plopped back down on his absurdly soft pillow and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yasha…" purred Kikyo (A.N: Okay, I checked in my magna and this was how they said to spell Kikyo, so that is how I will be spelling it from now on, but thank you to all the people who helped me out with the spelling of her name!) sticking her head out of Inu-Yasha's blanket and snuggling closer to him. "Why are you getting up so early this morning?"

Inu-Yasha looked down into the dark eyes of the woman he had been sleeping with for over two years now. "The drama department signed me up to pass out fliers on the new production we are presenting in January." Inu-Yasha answered wistfully.

"Why do people even bother going out? They know you are going to get the male lead anyway." Kikyo grumbled and buried herself deeper into the blankets. It was true, Inu-Yasha was the best actor the boarding school had ever seen, and he didn't feel ashamed to admit it. He had gotten the leads in every single school play he had ever tried out for and expected to keep his winning streak until he graduated. There was one thing thought that Inu-Yasha knew could end it, but he wasn't worried about it…Sesshoumaru never tried out for any plays.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing up so early?" Inu-Yasha questioned. 'This is perfect!' Inu-Yasha thought excitedly. 'If I can convince Kagome to try out for the school play she might get the lead opposite me!' Inu-Yasha smiled remembering a long kissing scene at the end of the play between the two parts.

"Oh, I couldn't sleep." Kagome lied. "What are you doing?"

"Just passing out these fliers for the upcoming play," Inu-Yasha explained handing one to her. "You should try out, you would but perfect for Kai."

Kagome took the flier and looked the flier carefully over. "What's it about?"

Inu-Yasha's grin grew wider, his plan was working. "It's about two of the great samurai's living in the Feudal era in Japan, Yoko and Kai. They are both called upon by the emperor to destroy a great evil that has descended upon a small village on the western edge of the island. The production shows the hardships of them dealing with each other's egos and how they overcome great obstacles to defeat the evil and save Japan together." Inu-Yasha said dramatically decided to leave out the falling in love part. 'She'll find out soon enough.' Inu-Yasha thought deviously.

Kagome looked over the flier one last time then back at Inu-Yasha. "Hmm, maybe I will audition, when are the try outs?"

"They are tomorrow after school in the auditorium, hope to see you there." Inu-Yasha said hopefully giving her a small wave as he continued his walk to the cafeteria.

'A play.' Kagome thought walking back to her dorm. 'That might be just the thing to get my mind off everything that has been going wrong in my life lately. I wonder if I could talk Sesshoumaru into coming with me…'

* * *

A.N: Okay I know that it might have not been as long as you had wanted, especially because it took so long to come out, but please review to let me know what you think. I will try to update in no less than 2-3 weeks. PLEASE be patient! 


	13. Chapter 13

Wonderful, wonderful reviews! I LOVE my Wonderful, wonderful reviews!

Question, Answer, and Info

Anlei – okay, thanks for the info, I'll try to keep my messages to the beginning and end author note from now on!

Miko Gurl – No, No! I'm sorry if I didn't clarify this enough at the beginning, but Sesshoumaru and company are humans in this fanfic! Sorry if I didn't make this clear enough at the beginning! Info on Miroku and Sango's night is coming up soon, don't worry!

ringurl107 - hmm…he might, I haven't decided yet…

Okay, I think I got everyone's questions, if I didn't SORRY! I'm not trying to ignore you. I decided from now on I'm going to have this little section at the beginning of each new chapter, so please feel free to ask any questions about the story you would like! Thanks again to all my reviewers you are AMAZING!-

* * *

Kagome stood in the semi-empty elevator on her way up to her dorm. The info sheet Inu-Yasha had given her that was now folded up, was placed securely in her back jean pocket, but hadn't left her mind one bit. 

'I haven't been in a play since second grade.' Kagome thought dreamily. 'Maybe I really should try out for this play; I mean the lead role almost seems as if it was made for me. It's a girl that is rebellious, strong-hearted, and is a samurai. I am naturally rebellious and strong-hearted and have practiced in the art of swordplay since I was five years old…I wonder if I have a chance at the part…'

Reaching back into her pocket, Kagome unfolded the neatly printed paper and looked it over for the tenth time. Before she could examine the paper any closer though, the elevator bell let out its dull tone and the massive steal doors slowly creaked open, revealing someone she really didn't feel like dealing with at the moment.

"Well, well, look what the dog dragged in?" Kikyo said calmly entering the elevator. "And what have you got there, a brochure on the play?" Kikyou let out a cackling laugh. "You don't actually expect to get a role do you?"

Kagome just looked strait forward at the closing elevator doors, unaffected by Kikyo's words. "Why do you care?" she said mimicking Sesshoumaru's bored, uninterested tone.

Kikyo just let out another hideous laugh. "Well, I would hate for my favorite little buddy to be crushed into oblivion when me and my darling Yasha get the leads." Kagome just looked over at Kikyo and raised her eyebrow at her. "What?" Kikyo asked as if it was all a big joke. "You weren't actually thinking that you of all people would get a role? Please. You need talent to be in a production." The elevator stopped once again, this time revealing Kagome's floor.

"Oh thank god!" Kagome said laughing in a relieved voice. "If you need talent, I won't have to worry about you getting in!" Kagome walked coldly out of the elevator before Kikyo had a chance to retort.

'That settles it.' Kagome thought, almost steaming in anger. 'I am GOING to get Sesshoumaru to try out for the play with me, and we are GOING to do amazing at the tryout's, and we are GOING to get the leads, and that's final… this is going to be harder than I thought…'

* * *

"Let me get this straight. You want me to try out with you for the school's play because it will help will make our budding friendship stronger?" Sesshoumaru asked arching his elegant eyebrow and looking at Kagome suspiciously. 

Kagome smiled broadly at Sesshoumaru. "Yup! What do you say?" she asked enthusiastically shaking her head.

"I say you're out of your mind and hell no." Sesshoumaru said bluntly, nearly causing Kagome to fall of the couch.

"Come on, Sesshoumaru! It will be fun I promise!" Kagome begged, giving Sesshoumaru her saddest puppy dog face.

Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to answer her, he just stared strait at her giving her the 'I've given you my answer, now leave me alone, your breathing my air' look.

Kagome plopped back on the couch defeated. 'This is crazy. I was crazy. Trying to convince Sesshoumaru to try out for the play is like trying to convince a rock to become a dog, you just can't do it…unless…'

"Whatever Sesshoumaru, you don't have to try out for the play if you don't want to." Kagome said plainly digging the dirt out from underneath her fingernails. Sesshoumaru just rolled his eyes at her and started to leave. "I guess I should have known that you would have been too scared to tryout anyway."

Hearing her words Sesshoumaru stopped in mid-stride. Turning back around slowly to face her, Sesshoumaru gave Kagome the coldest look that she had ever seen. "What did you say?" he whispered in a deadly tone.

"You heard what I said." Kagome said yawning, unaffected by Sesshoumaru's sudden change in emotion. "I said I should have known that you would have been too scared to tryout."

Sesshoumaru barely contained an urge to march right up to the stupid girl in front of him and backhand her. 'How dare she assume that I, Sesshoumaru, would be afraid of something as petty as this stupid school play!' his mind screamed. 'I am not afraid of anything. I will show this woman her place…'

"Fine," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "I will try out for the play with you. I am not afraid of anything as trivial as a silly school production, but remember, you will be in my debt. I can use this debt at anytime for anything I feel like, and you cannot refuse no matter how heinous or ridiculous the act." Kagome just looked up at him her actions clearly saying 'whatever.' "Your playing with fire girl, be careful our someday you'll get burned."

"I guess it's a good thing I know how to swim then huh?" Kagome said sarcastically rolling her steamy gray eyes.

Sesshoumaru snorted in a demeaning way. "We will see…" he whispered quietly and strode away from Kagome, retiring to his room.

As soon as his door clicked shut, Kagome fell back into the couch, her mental energy completely drained. She let her tired eyelids slowly shut. 'That could have turned out worse.' She thought enthusiastically.

Suddenly the front door swung open, and in entered a very furious Sango with a smug looking Miroku walking behind her.

"But Sango," Miroku protested dramatically. "I was only trying to profess my love to you for the entire school to know!"

"Since when does professing love have anything to do with grabbing my butt in the middle of a deserted corridor!" Sango hissed back dropping her backpack to the floor and plopping down on the couch next to Kagome.

"Well, well! I see the two love birds have returned form their tireless journey!" Kagome chirped. "How was the dance for you two?" Miroku's face seemed to brighten up at the thought while Sango's turned a deep shade of crimson. "Ooh! Someone better tell me what happened!" Kagome squealed. "It must have been good!"

"It was good!" Sango said frustrated throwing her arms up in the air. "It was almost perfect, we ended up dancing the night away in the middle of the dance floor, and Miroku didn't even try to grope me! We rode the elevator up, and he managed to keep that cursed hand of his under control. We got back to the dorm and I was about to give him a kiss goodnight in front of my bedroom door when suddenly, I guess he couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer and he grabbed my butt. So yeah, the night ended pretty much how you thought it would, me severely pissed off and Miroku with a bright red handprint across his face."

"Ah! But Sango, why would I want a goodnight kiss when I had all those others on the dance floor?" Miroku asked innocently.

"WHAT!" Kagome screamed excitedly. "You kissed him more than once!"

"Well…"Sango thought desperately thinking of any bit of conversation that could change the subject. Suddenly an image popped into her mind that was perfect. "Say, wait, when we came in weren't you and Sesshoumaru curled up on the couch together?" Sango said poking Kagome in the ribs. "What was that all about?"

"Umm…Hey, do you guys want to tryout for the school play with me? Sesshoumaru already said he would." Kagome asked changing the subject drastically.

"Fine Kagome, change the subject all you want, but we will be talking about this later." Sango stated. "But I can't try out for the play, I'm a terrible actor and I don't think I can handle another after school activity."

"Fine" Kagome pouted at her friend. "What about you Miroku?"

"Ah, my dearest-" Looking up at Sango his face turned suddenly white at the death glare she was giving him. "Second dearest Kagome, I would if I could, but my schedule is too hectic at the moment to add a play on top of it."

Kagome let out a small disappointed sigh, "Party poopers." Kagome said mimicking a little child.

"O, cheer up Kagome! At least Sesshoumaru will be there to comfort you!" Sango said happily giving her friend a pat on the back.

"Sango…"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Shut up."

A.N: Now this might not have been as long as you wanted it too again, but give me a break, I updated this one fairly quickly. Sadly the next chapter will probably be posted up later, considering I haven't wrote it yet! Please review! I would really appreciate it! It keeps me going! (Like the energizer bunny! Lol!)


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you thank you to all the people who sent in reviews! They really help!

Question, Answer, and Info

Mirei Nochi – Thanks for the idea, I'll start using it from now on!

DeathIsntTheEnd – I haven't decided yet if he is going to remember. Maybe….

Miko Gurl – Ah! I did forget to put the title of the play in the last chap. Didn't I...heh, my bad! Sesshoumaru acted like a five year old because he was drugged up, remember? Sry if I didn't make that clear enough! .!

Okay, I decided that from now on, whenever the characters are thinking, it will be italicized because I think that makes it easier to read! .-

Sorry I forgot to put the title of the play in the last chapter everyone! Brain fart, I can't help it, I get them every once and a while. The title is going to be Days of Future Passed. Thanks all!-

* * *

Kagome chewed on her fingernail nervously, it was five minutes until the play's auditions started and she had yet to see Sesshoumaru or any other student she recognized. The material on the soft auditorium seat she was sitting in began to rub against the bare skin on her legs, making her feel even more uncomfortable. 

"Well, well, I suppose I should have known my woman would be here." A soft voice purred in Kagome's ear almost causing Kagome to topple off her chair.

Spinning around to face the person, Kagome felt her stomach drop down to her toes. There, standing in front of her was Kouga and a group of boys. They all stood looking down at her, leering down at her. '_I knew I shouldn't have tried out for this play_.' Kagome thought glaring up at Kouga.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked icily turning back around to face the stage.

Kouga laughed and pretended to have chills running up and down his arms, shivering slightly. "I always liked um' feisty." He said to the three people behind him. They in turn snickered and looked to Kagome to see what she would do next.

Kagome simply ignored his last comment and proceeded to pretend that Kouga wasn't there. "Ah, come on Kagome, the least you can do is give me a kiss for going to the dance with that old mutt instead of me." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her out of her seat to look him in the eye.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and released herself from Kouga's grip. '_This boy just won't_ _take a hint, will he_?' Kagome thought angrily ready to strike.

"Listen Asshole, if you think for even one second that I would-" But before she could finish her sentence she felt a small breeze behind her. Kagome turned, and to her surprise, there was Sesshoumaru, standing next to her with a look of irritation and something that almost looked like anger, but Kagome couldn't tell for sure.

"What do you think you are doing Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly giving Kouga a death glare that would even make Kagome squirm.

"None of your business dog breath, why don't you go play along, me and my woman having a private conversation." Kouga replied returning Sesshoumaru's glare.

"For the last time Kouga, I am not your-" Kagome started but was interrupted again by Sesshoumaru.

"Can't you take a hint Mutt? Kagome isn't interested in someone of your standings, she deserves better. Now why don't you and your pathetic friends run along, that is unless you want to mess with me later after the auditions, and trust me Mutt; I will show you no mercy this time." Sesshoumaru whispered in a dangerous tone. Kouga growled, but he knew an opponent that he couldn't defeat when he saw one and decided to retreat.

"This isn't over Sesshoumaru, I will have Kagome by the end of the year, just you watch." Kouga said walking away stiffly. An uneasy silence fell upon Sesshoumaru and Kagome as Kouga walked away. Kagome, a little irritated at Sesshoumaru for treating her like a little girl who couldn't take care of herself, refused to be the one to initiate the conversation.

"Do you always need me to fight your battles for you?" Sesshoumaru asked, back to his regular bored, uncaring tone.

Kagome scoffed in disbelief of what Sesshoumaru just said. '_Why that impudent, rude_, _selfish-_' "Are you daft or something!" Kagome whispered angrily not wanting to draw the wrong kind of attention to themselves. "I was handling him just fine until you came along; I could have handled it fine on my own!"

"Don't fool yourself. If you had handled it your way and I hadn't stepped in, you probably would have been in the back janitor's closet right now, doing thing that I don't even want to imagine." Sesshoumaru stated starting to become irritated.

"What! How dare you say something like that to me! You know what I think you're jealous! And the reason you stepped in was because you were afraid that I would be in the back janitor's closet with him later on!" Kagome shot back quickly beginning to turn very red. '_It's not true_.' Kagome thought, '_But at least it will piss him off_.'

Sesshoumaru's eye twitched slightly and he turned to face Kagome and looked her directly in the eye. "Listen woman-" Sesshoumaru hissed but was cut short by the Drama teacher, Mr. Green, stepping out on stage. The students around the fighting couple burst out in applause ending their dispute. Sesshoumaru and Kagome quickly took their seats. As Mr. Green started talking Sesshoumaru leaned over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. "I am in no ways finished with you, girl. We will have the remainder of our conversation after auditions."

Kagome just glared back up at him. "Whatever Sesshoumaru," She whispered sarcastically, "just don't trip over your pampered feet and fall flat on your beautiful face." The sentence came out before Kagome could stop herself, and immediately Kagome regretted what she said. '_Oh my god, did I just tell Sesshoumaru I thought his face i_s _beautiful?_' Kagome thought desperately. '_Maybe he didn't catch that…shit_' Kagome just ignored Sesshoumaru's stare and turned back to the stage and pretended to be absorbed in what Mr. Green was saying.

Sesshoumaru gazed down at Kagome's small form. '_Did Kagome-no she couldn't have…But she did… Did Kagome just tell me she thinks my face is beautiful…no I must be losing my mind._' Sesshoumaru shook his head to clear his thoughts, his soft hair slightly brushing against his features, and turned all his attention to Mr. Green's speech.

"Hello and welcome to the last day of the auditioning process for this year's major production is 'The Days of Future Passed.' If you're not completely sure what this play is about, don't worry about it! As always I will give you a full summary before you start auditioning. It is about a beautiful woman, Kai, and handsome man, Yoko, who both happen to be the best samurais in Japan's long history. They have never met, but are always competing against each other to gain the full title of best samurai, and in winning the title, go down in history alone. But unexpectedly, a powerful demon reveals him self in a small town on the western edge of the island, and begins to wreak havoc, threatening to destroy the whole of Japan. In an act to desperation, the emperor urgently calls upon the two samurai's and begs them to defeat the evil together, saying that he would be too much for one of them to handle alone. The two are reluctant to agree, but are persuaded with the emperors promise of fame and riches. The two hate each other in the beginning, but in the end they each secretly fall in love with the other, although Yoko isn't the only man who has eyes for Kai. The evil demon, Naraku, falls for her as well. The demon captures Kai, and this enrages Yoko, forcing his feelings for Kai to rise to the surface. Yoko storms Kai's castle, rescuing Kai from Naraku's evil spell and together they defeat Naraku." Mr. Green finishes.

'_I didn't know this was a love story_.' Kagome thought trying to keep her emotions under control. '_Oh, well, nothing to worry about right? It's not like I'm going to get the main part or anything like_ _that...'_

"I expect this production to be magnificent. I have some idea for who I want for the parts, but that doesn't mean that some of you newbie's can't change my mind!" Mr. Green's voice boomed interrupting Kagome's thoughts. "Let's start the auditions, shall we! Come up to the stage when I call you, you all should have written you name down on the sign-in sheet at the front, if not, please tell my assistant Ms. Bletcher and she will fix you up for you. You will be called up in a pair, one boy one girl, and you will sight read a scene that I will pick out randomly from this pile." Mr. Green explained motioning to the large stack of papers on a round bench. "Now, don't forget to project people! Projecting is a main component of theater! Now let's see, who should I have go first? How about Mr. Thai and Mrs. Hailey…

* * *

Kagome watched, palms sweating, as the students went up to give their auditions. They all seemed so good, it made Kagome really regret her decision to tryout. '_There's no way I'm going to get a part._' Kagome thought in depressed tone_. 'I shouldn't have ever run my mouth off to Kikyo, now this will just give her one more reason to make fun of me_.' 

"And for out last auditions of the day, Mrs. Kagome and Mr. Sesshoumaru." Mr. Green called from the stage.

Kagome stood shakily and fallowed Sesshoumaru up to the stage. '_It figures that I would get paired up with Sesshoumaru_.' Kagome thought irritated. Looking up at Sesshoumaru, Kagome caught one of his rare, but o so annoying arrogant smirks. '_You know what, screw it. As the saying goes, if I'm going out I'm going out in style!'_

Kagome looked down at the script Mr. Green handed them and started to gain confidence. '_I can do this_.' She thought reassuringly. '_I am** going** to do this_!'

"Okay, I would like you to read the lines that are highlighted please." Mr. Green informed smiling at the two. Kagome smiled back at turned to face Sesshoumaru. "Start whenever you're ready."

"So, you're the one they have been talking about." Sesshoumaru said coldly looking her up and down. "The woman who is supposedly as good as I am." Sesshoumaru let a small snort of disgust escape from his angelic features. "I think not."

'_Wow_,' Kagome thought amazed, '_Sesshoumaru's good…but he better be ready for me_.'

"So you're the man," Kagome retorted amused. As they began the scene, Kagome let all the anger and frustration that had welled up inside her for the past five months escape, letting it seep into her acting. "The one who is supposedly arrogant, rude, self-centered, and cold, I see there assumptions were actually true for once."

Sesshoumaru stepped forward angrily, but still keeping his emotions somewhat in check. "You dare speak to me in such a way. You are indeed foolish. Have you not heard of my abilities?"

Kagome lifted one elegant eyebrow. "Indeed I have herd of your abilities. And if the stories are as correct about them as they were about your personality, then I have nothing to worry about." Kagome replied smugly.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru was at Kagome's side, his large hand curled around her neck and squeezing it slightly. "Watch out little girl, or you will get into a world of trouble you don't want to." Sesshoumaru hissed in Kagome's ear.

Kagome just laughed, managing to release herself from Sesshoumaru's grip. "I can handle anything you can dish out." Kagome stated crossing her arms.

Sesshoumaru glared down at Kagome, as he had done so many times before. "You, a pathetic female are not worthy of my time." Sesshoumaru said in a dangerous tone.

Kagome simply returned Sesshoumaru's glare with her own and replied. "Whatever, Yoko, come back when you are no longer afraid to fight me." Kagome said beginning to exit off stage left. "I guess that means I'll see you in hell."

Reaching the end of their auditions Kagome let out a breath of relief. '_See!'_ A little voice in Kagome's head said. '_That wasn't so bad, was it?_'

Kagome smiled and handed the script back to Mr. Green, who was now wide eyed. The auditorium was in a state of amazed silence, but Kagome interpreted it to uneasy silence.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the other students erupted in applause. Or at least the ones who weren't busy giving them looks of anger and jealously were.

"I guess we did pretty well." Kagome whispered happily to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru just looked down at Kagome and raised his eyebrow. "Did you really expect anything less?"

Kagome quickly made her way back to her seat and let out a deep breath she didn't know she had been holding. '_It's over_!' she thought happily. '_I'm never going to have to do that again!'_

"I would like to thank you all for auditioning tonight!" Mr. Green said happily. "The results will be posted up tomorrow at the end of the day on the bulletin board in the cafeteria. And remember, if you didn't make a part, you can always be in light, stage, costume, or makeup crew! Thanks again!" With one last wave Mr. Green quickly exited stage right, disappearing behind the curtains.

Kagome stood up slowly and stretched. Reaching down for her backpack, Kagome swung it carelessly over her shoulder. "That wasn't so bad! It was actually a lot easier than I thought." She chirped happily to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stood and began walking out of the auditorium with Kagome. "Did you totally forget our conversation earlier?" he asked opening up the auditorium doors looking down at the girl beside him.

Rolling her eyes Kagome replied in an irritated tone. "Of course not Sesshoumaru, what do you think I am some kind of idiot?" Feeling the anger boil inside her Kagome did the best she could to keep it under control. '_Can he ever let anything go? **Ever**_?'

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"You know what Sess-" Kagome started but was cut off again.

"Hey Kagome!" Inu-Yasha called out from behind the two.

'_Geeze what is this_!' Kagome thought turning around to wave that the approaching boy. '_Interrupt Kagome day?'_ Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stiffen behind her. '_I wonder what's going on with Sesshoumaru.'_

"Wow Kagome, you were amazing! I wouldn't be surprised if-" but Inu-Yasha cut his sentence short once he saw who was standing behind Kagome. His eyes glazed over in some kind of hatred Kagome didn't understand. "Sesshoumaru." He said shortly giving him a curt nod.

"Brother." Sesshoumaru said more coldly than normal.

'_Oh! That's it! There brothers! ...I can't believe I didn't see the resemblance…_' Kagome thought looking back and forth between the two.

An uneasy silence fell heavily upon the threesome. Kagome looked around trying desperately to think of something to say. Not able to think of anything, Kagome just blurted out the first thing on her mind.

"So do you guys read Harry Potter?" Kagome asked, wanting to smack herself across the face after she said it. Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha looked down at Kagome an identical look of complete disbelief on their faces, and their mouths hanging slightly open. "Um," Kagome said trying to think of something to redeem herself. "What I meant to say is…do you guys…like…to…uh…do pot?" Kagome's eyes grew wide in horror. "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! I meant to say do you guys like to do pottery…yeah…pottery?" Kagome wished she had a pillow to smother herself with at that moment, anything to get away from them.

"Uh, sure Kagome," Inu-Yasha said trying without success to hide the smile on his face. "Listen I just wanted to tell you did a great job. I guess I'll see you tomorrow in class."

"Yeah," Kagome replied running her hand through her silky hair. "You did a great job too."

"Later!" He said happily waving at Kagome, while giving Sesshoumaru the coldest look Kagome had seen the younger boy give to anyone.

Kagome waved goodbye then turned back to walk towards their dorm. Turning her head slightly to the left, Kagome's voice was cut short in awed amazement. Where she used to live, Colorado, the mountains always blocked the sunset, but obviously not here. The sun was setting in all it's brilliance in a swirl of red, purples, pinks, and yellows. '_I really should have paid more attention to my surroundings this past school year. It would have been worth it.'_ Kagome thought dazed.

"Wow…" Kagome said mystified stopping in her tracks.

"What is it now woman?" Sesshoumaru asked without much enthusiasm.

"Look." Kagome said motioning towards the sun. "Isn't it beautiful?" Kagome walked over towards a single wooden bench under a great oak whose leaves had turned color of red satin and were starting to fall, and sat down.

"What are you doing now?" Sesshoumaru asked sitting down next to her. "The sun sets all the time. What makes this time so special?"

"I'm not making you stay you know." Kagome replied leaning back on the bench. Sesshoumaru froze as he felt her shoulder brush against his arm, and to his surprise, she didn't flinch or move away.

The cool night air blew past them like a gentle kiss, caressing Kagome's face and causing her hair to blow softly behind her. "You know what Sesshoumaru." Kagome said happily looking up at Sesshoumaru. Her gaze seemed to pierce through him, shattering all his defenses. "I don't think you are as distant as you want me to think you are. And you know what else. I'm going to be your friend, wheatear you like it or not."

Sesshoumaru just snorted, "I, Sesshoumaru, need no friends." He said in a matter-o-fact tone. Kagome smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes that had been bothering her. They sat in silence for a while, just soaking up the evening air and watching the sunset.

The air around them started to chill as the sun gave its final splash of colors. The night seemed to grow dark everywhere but around them.

"We should probably be heading back." Kagome said standing up and waiting for Sesshoumaru to do the same. As soon as she sat up, Sesshoumaru immediately missed the warmth on his side that was now replaced with cold. He fallowed suit and together they started walking back to the dorms.

The cold night air whipped around them pulling at Kagome's skirt and chilling her to the bone. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself trying to keep what little body heat she had left, when suddenly she felt weight pushing down on her shoulders, and immediately she became warm again. Looking up, Kagome was shocked to see that Sesshoumaru had placed his jacket over her shoulders, leaving him with only a thin white shirt.

"Sesshoumaru, you don't have to give me this. I'll be all right." Kagome said starting to take off his jacket.

"No." Sesshoumaru said plainly pushing it back on her. "I have pants and long sleeves, which is warmer than a short skirt and short sleeves. Besides, if you catch a cold now, who will do the play with me? I refuse to have other twit of a girl playing along side me as the lead." Kagome smiled and tried to meet Sesshoumaru's gaze, but Sesshoumaru was staring directly ahead, refusing to make eye contact.

Kagome snuggled deeper into the surprisingly warm jacket, suddenly very content, all her torbles and worries forgotten. "You're a good friend Sesshoumaru." She whispered her voice muffled from the jacket.

Sesshoumaru looked down, amazed at the girl beside him. The one who wasn't afraid of him, who would fight with him at a level he had never seen before, who had a fire within them that he couldn't, and surprisingly didn't want to extinguish, the girl who saw him for who he was, and was not afraid to speak her mind about any trivial subject. But most importantly the girl that was his friend.

* * *

Kagome walked out of her last class in a hurried rush. The list will be posted now. Speed walking toward the cafeteria she could hear the clamor of other students trying to see what roles they had received and saw the disappointed faces of ones who didn't get the part that they wanted. 

Pushing her way toward the middle of the mob, she saw they list. It was two large pieces of plain sheet of yellow-white paper with a list of what looked like about forty people on it. The third sheet was small and had one single sentence on it that Kagome didn't bother to read at the moment.

She quickly scanned the first paper and felt her stomach rise up into her throat. She couldn't find her name. Bitter disappointment, but hope that her name might be on the next sheet of paper flooded into her body. Her mind raced and her heart fluttered as she quickly looked the second paper up and down three times.

Her name wasn't there.

She hadn't made the play.

'_Oh, well_.' Kagome thought fighting the disappointed tears that were welling in her eyes. '_It's only a stupid play. There's no reason to cry over a stupid play. Maybe I could join a crew or something.'_

Letting an aggravated sigh escape she quickly read over the sentence on the third small piece of paper and turned to leave. '_Wait!_' Kagome's mind screamed and she stopped in mid turn. Whipping around to read the sentence again, Kagome felt like singing.

I am both pleased and unhappy to announce there was a two way tie for both of the lead roles, so I must issue call backs to the fallowing people: Mr. Sesshoumaru Tashio, Mr. Inu-Yasha Tashio, Mrs. Kikyo Peterson, and Mrs. Kagome Higarashi. Thank you all for your time and trying out.

Mr. Green

* * *

AN: Okay, I seriously tried to make this one longer! I hope you enjoyed it! I didn't know anyone's last name so excuse me if I was incorrect. If someone knows these names or how to spell Kagome's last name PLEASE send it in a review! Thank you again everyone! 


	15. Chapter 15

THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! o.o I LOVE all of you guys!

Questions, Answers, and Info

Whispered Silence – Maybe she will, maybe she won't! You'll just have to read and find out! 0.…I'm so mean, lol.

Sesshy'sChild – They'll get closer soon! I swear!

kilalachibi14 – I decided not to have Shippo in this story! Sorry!

luvinukagome – I could never hate my reviewers! You guys are way too incredibly awesome!

kari konoko – Thanks for the suggestion! I actually tried it and it helped! .!

ZippyRox – Ah! That would be se awesome! I try to look for all the grammar errors but I just can't seem to find them all. That would be so GREAT and I would really appreciate it if you would be my beta! If you still want to then review and send me your e-mail! YOUR SO AWESOMLY NICE AND A LIFE SAVER!

I MIGHT have a beta now so I'm sorry for all the grammar errors in the past, there annoying in stories I know, sry! But there may be less from now on (not counting this chapter)

THANKYOU! THANKYOU! THANKYOU! to all the people who helped me with the spellings of Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's last names!

I am really sorry this chapter took so long to come out!

I looked around and couldn't find Kagome's parents names so in my story their names are going to be Tom and Mary.

* * *

One week later

Kagome looked out the smudged greyhound bus window and out at the flat farmland that stretched out beyond her field of vision. The weeks since the final tryout seemed to go by in a blur. Mr. Green had them dry read a few more scene's, but still hadn't seemed satisfied. Finally, in what seemed an act of desperation, Mr. Green pulled out two wooden practice swords and had the two pairs spar with each other. Kagome smiled as she remembered the look on Kikyo's face when after only a few minutes Mr. Green had announced that Kagome and Sesshoumaru would receive the leads. They were by far the better of the four with swords and Kagome sent a thankful prayer up to her parents for paying for swordsmanship lessons for her all those years ago.

Kagome sighed and placed her forehead against the cool window. The chill felt good on her warm brow, but still she couldn't shake the feeling of dread that seeded itself in the very core of her being. Fingering the tiny silver locket around her neck, Kagome could still remember the day when her mother had given her this precious necklace.

* * *

"Kagome," her mother said turning to look at her daughter. The morning sun's beams slid through the large glass windows behind her and illuminated her identical raven hair. "I want to give you something." Reaching behind her elegant neck, Kagome's mother unlatched the silver locked that was placed securely around it. "This is a very special locket that has been passed down from generation to generation. It is a love locket. When you meet someone that you love with all your heart and soul then you must give it to them. With it, you are giving them a little piece of yourself. Only give it to someone you generally love, and no one else. I want you to promise me that when you meet that special person, you will give it to him."

* * *

Taking the locket from her mother's warm palm, Kagome had promised. And she would keep that promise to her mother, no matter how long she had to search for her soul mate. 

Shaking her head slightly Kagome sat upright and pulled out the letter that had caused Kagome's stomach to drop and her blood to freeze. She had received it from her great aunt and was greatly dismayed to hear what she had to say. Unfolding the letter, Kagome reread the letter for the tenth time.

Kagome,

By now I am sure that you are aware that Christmas break is fast approaching. One thing that you are most likely not aware of is that in Shikon Boarding School, it is tradition for every student to leave the campus and stay at their own house over this break, leaving only the poorer of the students at the school. Though I am not happy about this, at the same time I do not want people thinking that I have lost my status at the top of the chain, so to put it frankly you will be coming to stay at my house over the break. I am not happy with this, and do not approve of having a skinny twit staying at my home. My son will be staying at my house as well and if you even think of embarrassing me in front of him or any of my other friends so help me god you will be out on the streets before you can make your apology. There will be a bus at the front of the school that will take you to my house. The bus driver will be notified to who you are and to where to drop you off. Tread carefully girl, and remember one thing, I will be watching you.

Aunt Mildred

Kagome let another sigh escape her lips and slipped the letter into her back pocket.

"Something the matter?" asked the boy sitting next to her. Kagome looked over and gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"No." Kagome replied letting her head rest against the headrest. The boy gave her a smile that would probably turn most girls into jelly. '_He isn't bad looking_,' Kagome mentally noted. _'…but he still isn't for me, people like him aren't interested in people like me..._' His hair was the color of wheat and topped off with eyes of melted chocolate. His form was well built and Kagome could see the definition in his torso through the folds of his plain white shirt.

"I'm Hojo." He said extending his hand. "And you are?"

"Kagome." She answered taking his hand.

"Attention." A voice boomed over the intercom, causing Kagome to jump. "We are fast approaching Great Falls Housing Community. We will arrive there within two minutes. Please gather you things and thank you for traveling with us today."

As they entered the community Kagome could feel her mouth drop wide open, and totally forgot the boy sitting next to her, although she could still feel his eyes on her.

The community seemed to be a circle drive on a steep hill. The houses here were the biggest Kagome had ever seen, there gates and lawns larger than most city parks.

The bus slowly stopped, "Heather Anton" the same voice announced over the intercom.

Heather climbed out and walked toward a Hispanic themed house on the edge of the community. One by one the students around her disappeared until it was only her and Hojo left on the bus. The bus stopped and announced Hojo's name over the intercom. Standing up slowly Hojo took Kagome's hand and kissed it slightly.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Kagome." He purred suavely and slowly walked out of the bus. Kagome watched his back as he walked toward a large white house, and then looked down at her hand. It still tingled with the connection of his lips to the back of her hand.

'_Wow…_' Kagome thought smiling happily. 'I_ could get used to this!...But something is not right. Why don't I feel-'_

Suddenly the bus jerked to a stop and the driver announced that this was her stop.

Walking off the bus Kagome turned to the bus driver.

"Um, excuse me?" she said meekly. "But where are my bags?"

The driver turned to her and smiled crookedly. He was a large man, in his mid-50's that was balding slightly on the back of his head. "Allready at your house Miss, they were transported ahead of us."

"Right." Kagome said shaking her head and smiling down at the man. "And um….do you know where I live?"

The bus driver gave her a puzzled look. "Right there," he answered pointing towards one of the largest houses in the community. Kagome felt her eyes bulge out of her sockets. "You feeling all right miss?"

"Yes, yes, of course." She replied stepping down the steep bus stairs and onto the concrete below.

"You have a nice break now!" The bus driver called after her and sped away.

Kagome stood rooted to the ground for a while trying to decide what to do. Finally taking a reluctant step forward Kagome started her slow ascension to the house. The gate to the house cast a foreboding shadow down on Kagome and she reluctantly pressed the call button on the speaker attached to the stone pillar.

"Hello?" a deep raspy voice said.

"Hello? This is Kagome." She stated unsure of what was normally said on these things. There was a minute of silence until finally the voice came back.

"Right, come in." it announced. Kagome stepped back as the silver gate slowly creaked open. The road up to the house was a steep one, made out of inky pavement that was unnaturally smooth. The grass was perfectly cut and even, barren of any weed.

There were great oaks randomly sprinkled throughout the yard and flowers framing the house. The house itself was a work of art. The large white columns in front where huge and reached to the sky. The clear windows gleamed with the setting sun and showed the furnishings held within. Oak double doors with large sliver knobs were the entrance to this well conceived hell hole. The doors groaned slightly as she pushed them open, revealing a large entry way. The marble floor shown with newly polished pride and helped the crystal chandelier illuminate up the room. The winding staircase started on opposite sides of the room, only to meet at the center again.

"There you are you stupid girl!" Mildred croaked form behind her. "It's about time that you arrived."

'_Nice to see you too_,' Kagome thought sarcastically and putting on a fake smile. "The bus was running late." She explained.

Mildred just fixed her evil stare on Kagome's form. "Hurry child dinner will be served within the hour and I expect you to look decent. Paula will show you to the room that you will occupy during the duration of your unwanted stay. My son will be joining us tonight so you better be on your best behavior girl." He little speech done, Mildred huffed and turned on her heel, marching out of the entryway.

As soon as Mildred retreated behind the doorway corner, another woman emerged. She was along in her years, but not so much so as Mildred, with a frame that was large with warm eyes that sparkled with motherly kindness. Her small nose seemed almost oddly so against her other plump features. Her attire was a simple white dress with blue stripes and a plain dark blue apron. Seeing her reminded Kagome of the fairy Godmothers that fairytales always told of.

"Hello there dear." The old woman purred. "My name is Ms. Rosemary, but Paula if you prefer. Your room isn't too far from here, only a little walk up the stairs. Do you need anything before I show you too it?"

"No." Kagome replied thankful that there was someone in her Aunt's household that seemed to have a heart. Kagome fallowed Paula through the never ending corridor down to her room. The red velvet carpet underneath her cushioned her feet as she slowly marched five paces behind her. The painting on the walls stared down at her in a judging manner that made Kagome feel even more uncomfortable.

Paula suddenly stopped outside a pair of double mahogany doors.

"This is it!" she announced cheerfully turning around the face Kagome. "There should be plenty of dresses in the closet that you can choose from and wear to dinner, and I'm sure we can find something fancier for you to wear to the yearly Christmas party."

Kagome froze, "What Christmas party?" she asked slowly, and the last thing she wanted was to be dragged to some party that smelled of smoke and arrogance.

Paula just smiled, "You find it all out in good time, for now just focus on getting to dinner on time, Mrs. Mildred can be quite the drama queen if one is late for supper."

Kagome snorted, "You mean more than she normally is?"

"What-"

"Nothing." Kagome replied quickly.

Paula eyed her suspiciously. "Be down quick." She said opening up the doors to Kagome's room and retreating down the hallway.

Kagome walked into her room, closing the door behind her, and plopped down on the queen sized bed. The white satin sheet felt good against her arms. The room was simply decorated. Blue paint covered all four walls with a balcony stretching out from the north one. The bed was a regular queen sized bed with white sheets and pillows. The oak floors matched the dresser drawer placed in the middle of the south wall with a walk in closet standing to the left of it. As Kagome looked around she rolled her eyes.

'_Gee Aunt Mildred; don't bother pulling out even the old dusty red carpet for me. Just stick me in your plainest room and all is just fine._' Kagome thought bitterly.

Kagome sat up and walked over to the glass balcony doors. Opening them slightly, Kagome stood in place for a few moments, just letting the soft wind caress her face. Walking out on the balcony, the room suddenly didn't seem so bad to Kagome. Her room happened to be on the very edge of the property on the second story. To the left of the balcony stood a wooden fence-like structure that leaned up against the houses west wall and placed upright. The colorful vines growing around the wooden bars gleamed in the setting sun.

'That's good.' Kagome thought happily returning to her room and closing the balcony doors behind her. 'If there is ever a reason for me to really escape this hell hole then at least I have means to do it.' Kagome smiled and drew the curtains so no peeping tom could watch her change.

The closet door squeaked as Kagome opened it, revealing a never-ending line of dresses in all shapes and sizes. Looking vigorously for the right dress, Kagome finally settled on a simple midnight blue dress that came to just below her knees. The dress fits her well and accents the almost blue-like highlights in her hair.

Looking at herself in the mirror Kagome patted down her hair and let out a deep sigh. '_Here goes nothing_.'

* * *

Kagome sat uneasily at the table trying her best not to look at the man that was sitting across from her. His short black hair was gelled back causing the light to shine off its sleek surface. His almost black eyes looked around the room hungrily as if he just couldn't wait for his mother to croak so he could gain all her inheritance. The suit he was wearing looked tailor made and fit his average body well. He was not an ugly man, but his very presence screamed money and it made Kagome uneasy. 

Her Aunt had informed Kagome before dinner not to talk, and Kagome obliged happily.

"Who is that?" He asked with a hint of irritation, lifting his nose to Kagome.

Mildred just chuckled. "Just ignore her Dan, sweet heart. She's just Tom and Mary's orphan brat that I got stuck with. She won't bother you dear, I'll make sure to that." She informed shooting Kagome an evil eye.

Dan looked over Kagome with distaste, "You are too kind mother. You can't let every sewer rat that comes crawling up from the streets into your home and under your wing." He stated unfolding his napkin with a snap and setting it neatly into his lap.

"Now, now, dear, you know me better than that. The lawyers made it very public knowledge around the country club that she was to either go to me, or if I said no, to some god awful orphan edge. I couldn't have people whispering that I would do such a thing, no matter-" Mildred gave Kagome the once over then sighed deeply. "No matter how much I didn't wanted to."

Kagome held her head up high, pretending not to hear their hurtful words. She refused to stoop to their level and lash out like they were expecting her to.

The evening continued on that note throughout the entire course of dinner. Never straying from Kagome's imperfections or where her parents had gone wrong with having her. Kagome did her best to block out their harmful words, and to her surprise found that she could care less to what the two of them thought.

'_If they have nothing better to do __than criticize me, then it just shows how below me they are_.' Kagome thought wiping a stray piece of hair out of her eyes.

When dinner was over, knowing that she couldn't stand to be in their presence much longer, Kagome decided to throw them a curve ball. Standing up with the most grace that Kagome could muster, she bowed her head slightly towards Mildred and Dan.

"Great Aunt, Cousin Dan, dinner has been delightful but I am afraid that my trip here has left me exhausted so I must retire. I look forward to seeing you in the morn. Goodnight."

Taking her exit, Kagome smiled to herself sensing their confused stares. '_That one shoul_d _keep them scratching their heads for a while_.'

* * *

A.N: Okay, I know that this chapter might have been a little duller than the other chapters but I needed to get some stuff explained. You'll like the next chapter I promise! (I haven't written it yet, but I have it planned out!) 

Please review! It gives me motivation to write when I see that I have review!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to all who reviewed!

Question, Answer, and Info

I know! I know! I haven't updated….and truthfully. I wasn't planning on doing it…until I came back and looked at all the reviews that I have received. I read a few of them and realized that it isn't fair to leave you guys waiting, never to know what happened. And upon thinking it over, I realized that I wanted to finish it as well. So I**WILL** be finishing this story! **I AM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE WAITING!**

* * *

Kagome sat, waiting patently for Aunt Mildred to seat herself in the stretch limbo so they could depart to the Christmas party. Sighing she looked out the window, wondering why they needed a limbo when the party was the next house down. It all seemed a little excessive. 

Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, Kagome smiled. Though normally she wouldn't say things like this about herself, but she really did look beautiful. Half of her hair was pulled back into a looping bun, while the rest was left to cascade around her shoulders in curls. Her long eye lashes were thick and curled into perfect crescent moons. The makeup was light and natural, just how Kagome liked it, with black eye liner around her eyes to give her an alluring look.

Although her face and makeup was nice, it was the dress that stole the show. It was only a half length dress, coming a little above her knees. The dress was died a midnight blue, mixed together with miniature crystals that were imbedded in it, making it shimmer in the light whenever she moved. It was an off the shoulder dress that was cut to have an oval shaped neck. The dress was magnificent.

The limo door suddenly swung open causing Kagome to jump. Mildred crawled in, fallowed closely by Dan.

The short car ride there was an uneasy one. Mildred and Dan did there best to ignore Kagome totally and completely while Kagome tried her best to do the same.

They pulled into a looped driveway and up to a large stone house that seemed to go on forever. Its window's were bright and Kagome could see the party that was going on inside them. There was Christmas tree's at almost every window and Christmas lights framed every crevasse of the house.

The butlers at the doors rushed to open the doors to their car, and helped Mildred and Dan out, almost closing the door on Kagome.

"Oh Miss! Please forgive me! I was not informed that Mrs. Mildred would be accompanied by more than one guest. Please, let me help you out." The butler stammered with embarrassment. Fear shown in his eyes as if he expected Kagome to lash out at him.

Kagome just smiled at him. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." She said climbing out of the limo. "It happens to the best of us."

The butler looked at her amazed. "Thank you." He muttered then ran off to receive the next limo.

Kagome walked up the polished stone steps and up to where Mildred and Dan conversed with another rich looking woman. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, with two curling strands left down to frame her face. She was wearing a white dress that was extenuated by a large white bow placed neatly on her back. Her face was relatively young, around her mid 30's Kagome guessed.

Kagome did her best to sneak by, but the woman spotted her before she could get very far.

"AH!" She squealed excitedly. "You must be Kagome! I have heard so much about you!"

_'Nothing good I suppose.'_ Kagome thought bitterly, putting on a fake smile.

"Hello." Kagome replied while another wave of guests approached the foursome.

Seeing them the woman's face fell. "Well, I don't suppose that we will get to talk much tonight, but possibly we could go on a picnic together sometime before you leave? I'm sure my son would enjoy that!"

Kagome smiled again and lied through clenched teeth. "I would love to."

Mildred glared at Kagome and ushered her away from the woman. "Don't make anymore promises to anyone else tonight!" she hissed in Kagome's ear. "Or better yet, don't talk at all."

_'That's it!'_ Kagome's mind screamed. Turning around to tell Mildred off Kagome was surprised to see that she wasn't there. She and Dan seemed to have completely disappeared. Kagome looked around, confused.

Kagome let out a deep breath. _'Well this party is just going to be bunches of fun, now won't it._' Kagome thought sarcastically.

She wandered around the dance floor, and it disgusted her. It was filled was preppy, pampered rich kids who were shamelessly groping and feeling each other up while their parents talked and gossiped in the other room. _'How can they do that with their parents standing in just the other room?'_ Kagome thought trying her best not to gawk. '_And how can their parents not step in or do anything? They must know that these kids are on the verge of having an orgy over here…whatever, I'm out of-'_

"Well, well, look who it is." A familiar voice stated behind her. Turning around, Kagome met the eye of Hojo.

"Oh, hi! What are you doing here?" Kagome asked amazed to see a familiar face.

"We were invited of course." Hojo replied with a wave of his hand and flashing Kagome his brilliant smile. "Would you care to dance?"

Kagome took another look at the dance floor and crinkled her nose in disgust. "I think I'll have to pass, but thanks anyway."

Suddenly Hojo's features crinkled in anger; apparently he wasn't too used to rejection. "What?" he said politely trying to control his rage.

"Uh, listen I better go…find someone. I told them I would meet them and I don't want to be late." Kagome flashed him one last smile then made a quick exit.

Kagome rounded the corner and rushed out to the large courtyard. '_What the hell is wrong with all these snobby boys?'_ Kagome seethed. '_They assume just because they are loaded that every girl in the entire world would find it a privilege to throw themselves at them! I've had enough of this society and its inhabitants! I'm going back to Mildred's house. Coming here was a major mistake.'_

Standing outside, Kagome let the breeze flow around her, caressing her face and neck. As she gazed up at the moon, she felt its smiling glow calm her rage. Taking one last deep breath Kagome thought her situation through. It would be impossible for her to take the limo back to Aunt Mildred's because it wouldn't be returning until around one a.m. Walking home alone would be a disaster, considering that she didn't know the terrain and considering the huge estates around these area's would end up getting terribly lost.

Kagome let out a long sigh. It looked as if she would be staying throughout the entire party. _'I guess I can always stand to the side, out of sight and out of mind.'_ She though optimistically.

Walking back into the flurry of dresses, perfumes, and flashing lights Kagome looked around for a hideout that she could crawl into until the party finally came to an end.

Looking to the right corner, Kagome saw such a place. It was two seats, placed neatly in the corner and almost smothered by a large green plant.

_'Hello plant,'_ Kagome thought sitting down in the chair closest to its large, extending vines. _'Is this seat taken?'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked around his mothers Christmas party aimlessly. How he loathed these pointless gatherings. He had no interest in the lowly spoiled children of his parent's friend and colleges. 

He could feel the stare of several girls fallowing him around the room and it disgusted him. To think that lowly wrenches such as them could even imagine that he would be even the slightest bit interested in them baffled him. He only dated and pursued the best, and they were no such prizes.

Sesshoumaru's gazed across the room once again. He would need to find a partner to keep the hormone driven girls away from him. Someone exceptional looking that wouldn't ruin his reputation. Someone who looked good next to him, but he could discard at the end of the party as he always did these girls without remorse.

His eyes fell upon a single girl sitting in the corner, almost completely hidden by the large plant that his mother had bought several weeks ago from a floral shop in Paris. Her dress was the color of the deepest ocean, splattered with crystals every which way to give it flare. Also, unlike the other girls at this party, this one had actually chosen a dress that flattered her form; neither too tight nor too loose but just right. Sesshoumaru made a mental note of how good her legs looked, crossed and sitting in her lone chair. Yes, she would do…if only he could see her face. For the moment she was looking across the room in the opposite direction, hiding her features from view.

Sesshoumaru slowly made his way across the floor, slowly and confidently.

He was only yards away when suddenly she shot her gaze toward him, flipping her hair and making her fair features plain for all to see.

Stopping dead in mid stride, Sesshoumaru looked unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

There, sitting in the chair was not just any girl, it was Kagome.

'_Did I really just think all those thoughts about Kagome's body?'_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Then suddenly another thought jumped into Sesshoumaru's mind that made him smirk. This night was going to get interesting.

* * *

Kagome looked around the room one last time, stifling a yawn. Shooting her gaze back around Kagome could have sworn that she just saw a flash of silver. 

_'No…way.'_ Kagome thought starting to get nervous. _'He couldn't be here could-'_

"Well, well," said a familiar voice next to her. "Look who managed to appear out of thin air."

Kagome twirled around, causing her hair to whip around her. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome. "I think that you should be the one answering that question." He said seating himself in the chair next to Kagome. "This is my family's party you know."

Kagome's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. "What! This is YOUR party? You have got to be kidding me!"

"What is this Kagome?" Hojo stated angrily tapping his foot on the ground.

_'Woah...where did he come from?'_ Kagome thought mistified.

"You denied dancing with me so you could come over here and talk to this pampered ass?"

Kagome looked up at Hojo with complete disbelief. Didn't he know that Sesshoumaru could easily beat him senseless and would gladly without any remorse? Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, Kagome saw that his face was beginning to flush angrily. If she didn't do something soon, it was going down right here and right now.

'_Oh shit!_' Kagome thought as she saw Sesshoumaru rise out of his chair, knocking it back and sending it clattering on the marble floor.

"What was that you-" Sesshoumaru started staring holes in Hojo's forehead.

"No! No!" Kagome jumped in quickly giving her best fake laugh and setting her hand on Sesshoumaru's chest. "You've got it all wrong! I didn't deny your dance to come over here and talk to Sesshoumaru! I denied you so I could come over here and dance with Sesshoumaru instead!"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with disbelief. In the background Kagome could hear a slow song beginning to boom out from the gigantic speakers. Hojo just stood their in complete disbelief at what Kagome had said, but his face was growing redder by the second. They needed to exit now.

"Come on Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said happily grabbing his hand. "Let's dance!"

Pulling a struggling Sesshoumaru through a mob of dancing people wasn't easy, but somehow Kagome managed to do it.

Quickly wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru she gave him her best death glare. "Come on Sesshoumaru, do you really want everyone to think that you are so uncivilized as to get into a brawl in the middle of one of your families parties?" Before Sesshoumaru could answer Kagome continued. "I didn't think so shut up, put your arms around my waist, and dance with me!" She hissed giving him her 'that's that and there will be no arguing with me' look.

Sesshoumaru glared down at her for a second, but complied. Kagome let a breath out that she didn't know that she was holding and let her head rest against Sesshoumaru's hard chest. She could hear the faint sound of his heart beating from underneath all his clothing.

Hojo's gaze was obvious to her, for she could feel it across the room, pricing Sesshoumaru's body and going through her. But as the song continued and their movements became more and more similar all that was left in the world was their two bodies', moving slowly back and forth.

'_This feels so…right._' Kagome thought confused by the mixed emotions swirling around inside of her.

The song continued further until all that was left was the rhythm of Sesshoumaru's heart, and to Kagome, that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A.N: I WILL be updating soon!It WILLwithin the next two weeks!**

**please comment! I need to know how many people are actually still reading this fic!**


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, sorry this took so long to get out! I'm really sorry if there are many grammar errors, I really try to have them, but there is only so much I can do! Thank you for reading my story and please review!

KibaSin actually…the story on 'a single spark' is being posted there without my permission sigh but there is only so much I can do if people want to do that. Thank you for reading my story!

Kagome21 hahahaha no he's not. Lol. But that is a good idea hmmmm…lol

eternity313 HAPPY REALLY LATE BIRTHDAY! I hope your birthday was awesome!

friendlyadvice actually I don't think I'm going to have Naraku in this story…and I would put him as the principle but so many other fanfic's have done that, you know? But thanks for the advice!

Lyra thanks! Trust me I can use ALL the spelling help I can get lol

materiathief06 yeah that's what I thought too on that part of the last chapter, but the grammer check said that it should be how dare she….I know, funky shrugs thanks for the review!

RavenSilverKat hahaa no he's her uncle, sry these are taking so long to get out! Thanks for the review!

The California Club perhaps there will be a fight later on evil laugh

Okay! I think that was all of the questions! If I missed your please let me know and I will answer it in the next chapter! THANKS YOU GUYS!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! For all the reviews! I definitely would have stopped posting except for the fact that all my readers are so awesome! Seriously thank you guys!

* * *

Dan walked briskly through the party, searching in vain for the punch bowl. The bright lights of the Christmas tree sparkled mockingly at him from across the room. Walking into the dance hall, Dan skimmed the crowd. Suddenly he saw it. There, wrapped in each others arms was Kagome and Sesshoumaru. Infuriated, Dan stormed through the crowed, intent on reaching Kagome and feeling her squirm under his grasp. 

'_How dare her_!' He steamed feeling his pulse quicken. '_That dirty piece of trash even considers herself good enough to look upon one such as Sesshoumaru, let alone dance with him. I'll teach her a thing or two...'_ Stopping in mid stride, Dan finally came back to his senses. '_I can't here. That wouldn't look good upon mom's reputation or mine, but when she returns home tonight, I'll teach her a lesson she will NEVER forget…_' Dan gave Kagome one last lethal glance then reluctantly turned around

The song ended and Kagome and Sesshoumaru released one another. Looking around Kagome could feel a cool blush rise to her cheeks.

Sesshoumaru glanced at the other teens surrounding them in disgust. He and Kagome were far above their company.

Suddenly a plan came to mind. Smirking down at Kagome Sesshoumaru asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes suspiciously. Something was up.

He just smirked back and pulled her toward the door.

The large glass door shimmed in the light from the party; illuminating the backyard in bits and pieces, flashing glimpses of neatly trimmed bushes and precisely cut grass. Off to the left, a large grouping of trees sprang up, hiding a well thought out lake.

Stepping out onto the stone back porch, Kagome quickly bent down and slipped her high heeled shoes off from her feet. Letting out a sigh, Kagome rubbed her sore toes, quietly promising never to put them though this punishment again.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at her curiously.

"Whatever Sesshoumaru," Kagome said rolling her eyes and standing back up strait. "You spend the entire night in 5 inch heels then you tell me if you wouldn't rip them off your feet at the first possible chance."

Letting out a small snort Sesshoumaru faced away from the crowed and stared up towards the moon. It was full tonight and had an orange autumn glow surrounding it. It was a spectacular sight.

Kagome let out a little laugh as she leaned up against the stone pillar.

"You know, on nights like this, my parents and I would go out to our backyard, pull out a blanket, and just stare up at the stairs." Kagome said rapping her arms around her waist. "My dad used to tell me that every person on the entire world had their own star. That it was born the precise moment that you were, and fit you perfectly…and whenever I was feeling down, I could just close my eyes and be at my own little star, where everything was perfect. It was a special place where you wouldn't have to worry about the trivial things that could make you upset."

Letting out a sigh Kagome let a stray piece of hair fall into her eyes.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward but couldn't think of anything to say. In all honestly he was terrible at these situations. He wanted to make a statement that would cheer her up but nothing could come to mind. Searching for inspiration Sesshoumaru spotted his mom forcing her way through the party obviously searching for him.

'_No way am I going to get stuck listening her brag about me to her frugal friends. I've had enough of this. And I REFUSE to sit back and watch her try to court me with another girl…_' Sesshoumaru thought quickly grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome let out a startled squeak. "What are you doing!" She demanded.

"Just trust me, unless you want to get stuck with my mom the rest of the night." He replied pulling her off to the grouping of trees. Turning around, Kagome immediately saw what he was talking about. Not only was his mother looking for them, but Dan and Mildred accompanied by many servants were also.

"But what about my shoes?" Kagome laughed as they sprinted across the surprisingly soft grass.

"Forget about them, I'll have them returned to you later." Sesshoumaru answered pulling her behind the first tree. Less then a split second after they had completely hidden themselves from view, Kagome heard a servant calling out from the porch.

"Mr. Sesshoumaru? Lady Kagome? Is that you?" She called out into the night.

Kagome cupped a warm hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh, and could almost swear she heard Sesshoumaru chuckle as well. After a few moments, the servant gave up and retreated back into the party.

"That went well." Sesshoumaru whispered quietly to Kagome mentioning her to fallow him.

"But where are we going?" Kagome questioned fallowing only few steps behind him.

"You'll see." He replied smiling back at her.

Kagome could feel her breath catch in the back of her throat. '_Did he just smile at….me?_' Before she could continue on that thought more a clearing suddenly appeared in front of them.

The clearing, although simple, was breathtaking. A single pond rested neatly in the center, surrounded by smooth gray rocks. The moon light hanging down from the sky illuminated the water and created dancing light beams across the mosey trees encircling it.

Sesshoumaru led Kagome to a very large rock and helped her onto it. "We should be safe here, at least for a little bit. This isn't a very widely known place among our household."

"Do you come here often?" Kagome asked as Sesshoumaru raised himself up on the rock and sat beside her.

"Only when I need to be alone." He responded looking up at the night sky. As he was preoccupied, Kagome took the moment to study Sesshoumaru's features. He seemed so much calmer now that he was away from the commotion of other people and much happier also. His features gave of a pleasant glow for once. And Kagome realized this was the first time she had seen Sesshoumaru genuinely happy.

They sat there in silence for awhile, just soaking up the full moon and quiet company. Time passed quickly for the two and all too quickly Sesshoumaru stood up.

"We should head back." He stated jumping down and offering Kagome his hand to help her jump down without tearing her dress.

"Yeah…but…I don't know if my Aunt will still be at your mother's Christmas party. I seriously doubt that she would wait up just because she couldn't find me." Kagome said looking around doubtfully.

Sesshoumaru started walking in a different direction then they had come. "That's no problem." He replied. This lake has many different paths, all leading to different houses in this neighborhood. This one leads to yours." He informed motioning to the path they were walking toward. Kagome nodded solemnly and could tell by the sound of his voice he was returning to his normal attitude, but was still painfully aware of the fact that Sesshoumaru was still holding her hand tightly, as if afraid that if he let her go she would be gone forever.

The trees seemed to grow darker and darker as they continued down the path, and Kagome couldn't help but let out a little shudder. The pleasant pond atmosphere they were just surrounded with was all too soon replaced with that of dark foreboding. The path seemed to go on forever, filled with dark shadows and menacing sounds.

"Are you going to be okay walking back alone?" Kagome asked looking around.

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself. Was she seriously afraid for his well being?

Finally coming to an end to the dreadful path, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Normally she wasn't scared to easily, but there was something about that path that wasn't right.

Kagome recognized her surroundings now as the backyard of her Aunt. "Thank you Sesshoumaru for accompanying me home, and perhaps I will see you again before the end of Christmas break?" She asked smiling hopefully.

Sesshoumaru just looked down at her with a blank face, "Perhaps." He responded nonchalantly.

Giving him one last smile Kagome turned to go, but before she could move more then two feet a hand shot out catching her wrist and making her turn around.

"Sesshoumaru wha-" Kagome started but Sesshoumaru silenced her with a simple finger to her lips.

"Do you remember," he started "that when I agreed to go to the dance with you a long time ago, I agreed to it only by the condition that you owed me a favor?"

Kagome searched his eyes unsure of where he was going with this. "Yes…" She said hesitantly.

"Well I'm calling out your favor…I want you to kiss me."

Kagome could feel her heart stop and suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened as he leaned in closer, as if the icy layer surrounding him was shattered, if only for a moment. Kagome could smell him now. The sent of late summer rains. His silver orbs closed as their lips touched, soft and gentle, everything Kagome had not expected. His lips were soft and hers felt vulnerable as their parted. And for a moment, there was only them. Two young adults about to embark on a journey neither could comprehend, and both dreadfully unaware of their unwanted watcher, glaring at the two from the darkest of windows from the mansion spread on top of the hill.

"Good night Kagome." Sesshoumaru said softly as he retreated back down the desolate path. Kagome stood legs glued to the ground, a foolish smile played across her face as she watched his form disappear into the night.

She stayed stuck to the ground for moments on end until the chill beckoned her to go inside.

* * *

Quietly Kagome crept back into the house and closed the grand wooden door, locking it behind her. 

Suddenly a hand shot out from a darkened doorway Kagome cried out but no one was around to hear her.

"How dare you!" Dan hissed pulling her into the library and slamming the door behind him. "He is above your status! Filth such as you should never stand in his presence let alone kiss him!" and with all his strength Dan pulled back his fist and slammed it into Kagome's head.

Kagome's head swam with unexpected pain. Reaching out for a hold Kagome grabbed onto a bookcase for stability, casing several books to crumple to the floor.

But Kagome was not as weak as she would seem. Gathering her strength Kagome leapt forward to defend herself. Raising her fist, Kagome gave Dan several blows to the stomach and a lethal kick to the back.

Shouting out Dan fell to the ground in a mass of bruises. "You don't get to TOUCH me!" Kagome shouted racing to the door.

But not to be outdone, Dan reached up and grabbing the lamp from the study, threw it with all his might.

The lamp met Kagome's head with a shattering crash. Kagome's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell forward, hitting her head on the corner of a hard wooden table.

Try as she might to stand, Kagome could feel her consciousness slipping, until all she could smell was the stench of alcohol from Dan's breath. Then there was only blackness.

* * *

Okay! The next chapter should be up before the end of Christmas break! Thank you all for being so patient! And don't worry; I really WILL get it up by then. 


	18. Chapter 18

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope everyone is having a great snowy winter break!

Foxyfirechick …uhh…oh my gosh I have to clue how to become a member…I don't even remember how I did. I think you click register. I'm pretty sure you do, if not let me know and I'll ask someone else.

Liz UGH! I was really trying to update it by then for like a special Christmas present or something…yeeahh…but I didn't quite make it lol …I'm terribly sorry, but maybe It'll be up by the time you get back?

Jade the Fairyness no no! see Dan was angry that Kagome was kissing because he was jealous that she could come into there lives and so quickly snag someone so high up as Sesshoumaru while he was stuck just being the son of Mildred…I'm REALLY sorry if I didn't make that clear enough, I'll try to make everything more understandable in the future. Thank you for pointing out that flaw in the story to me: )

Thanks again for all the reviews! I have over 800! That is amazing, that you guys so much!

* * *

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, pain shooting though her head. '_Where am I_?' she questioned looking around confused.

Again a sharp pain rose from the back of her head and spread all the way to the bottom of her toes. Groaning Kagome reached up to find the culprit of her discomfort.

Brining her hand back she was surprised to see a sticky red liquid covering her hand, instantly recognizing it as blood.

Suddenly last nights memories came flooding back to her, from her fight with Dan all the way back to Sesshoumaru's kiss. Even in her current disposition, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Although she wouldn't admit it to herself, she had always known that she had liked Sesshoumaru, maybe even loved him. The way he portrayed himself was intriguing to her, and now that she had finally peeled away his layers, she really liked the person she found.

'_What do I do though?'_ Kagome thought desperately. _'I can't show this wound to Aunt Mildred, there is no way in Hell she would believe my side of the story. Knowing her she would probably think I got into a rumble with another girl at the party and ship me away to some anger management clinic, claiming that I was abusing drugs or something.'_

Taking a deep sigh, Kagome slowly rose to her feet taking a few moments to stabilize her on the table as the spinning black dots slowly disappeared.

It was a slow journey back to her room. Continuously having to dodge into abandoned rooms and halls so she would not be spotted by her Aunt's many servants. The journey ended up taking more energy then she suspected.

Finally reaching her room Kagome closed the door, locking it securely behind her. Walking into the elegant bathroom springing out from the left wall, Kagome locked that door also. _'I can never be too safe in this house.'_ Kagome thought angrily looking into the mirror. It was worse then she had imagined.

Her left eye was turning a deep shade of purple, and was beginning to swell. Hair, matted with dried blood, flew around her face wildly in a mass of knots and tangles. Her lip was puffy and had a large crack in it and was still bleeding freely, making a small river of blood down her chin.

Picking up a wash cloth, she let warm water flow freely onto it from the faucet. After she was satisfied with the amount of water, Kagome raised the cloth to her bloody lip and cringed as they met with a stinging sensation.

Walking over to the clear shower in the corner of the room, Kagome turned on the hot water faucet and let the water begin to warm; still holding the damp cloth to her lip.

Quickly undressing herself Kagome stepped under the steaming water. Satisfied with the fact that her lip had finally stopped bleeding, Kagome let the used washcloth fall to the bottom of the shower. Relaxing as the warm water embraced her into its comforting arms Kagome let her mind drift away.

She felt as if her life was spinning out of controll, and there was nothing she could do to make it stop. Her mind Flew from her current situation, to her Aunt, to Dan, to Sesshoumaru, and finally to her newly deceased parents. The touchy subject brought a single cold tear to the surface and Kagome willingly let it escape her large gray eyes.

Kagome laughed at herself as a simple thought came to her mind. '_I never thought I would think this, but I'm actually looking forward to school restarting this year.'_

* * *

The weeks passed slowly after that. Kagome closed herself away in her room, practicing her lines and refusing to come out or see anyone. Her eye healed quicker then she had expected, but she was not displeased that her eye would be for the most part completely healed for the school year.

Finally the morning came where Kagome would be returning back to Shikon Boarding School.

Waking up late, Kagome scrambled up and with lightning speed changed and put her hair up in a loose ponytail so she wouldn't miss the bus back to the school. Luckily, the school had picked up her traveling bags the night before so she wouldn't be unconvinced with having to drag them down to the extravagant buss stop.

Dashing out the door, Kagome didn't even bother to say goodbye to anyone. '_Not like they would miss me._' Kagome thought bitterly jumping down the stone steps and racing to the gate.

Kagome rounded the corner only to see the bus pulling away in a cloud of smog.

"Wait!" Kagome yelled running after it, but it was already too late. It was gone.

Slowing down Kagome let out a groan. She walked slowly to the side of the road and plopped down on a cold rock.

_'Well this is just fabulous.'_ She thought sarcastically putting her head in her hands. '_I think I'll wait awhile before I go back to the house… I can wait on seeing Mildred's smug look when I tell her what happened. Then I can get a grand lecture on how irresponsible I am and how I need to grow up and-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!'_

Kagome jumped up eyes wide as the bush behind her began to rustle. Jumping out in all it's innocence a small brown squirrel looked at her with confused eyes.

Glaring down at the squirrel Kagome growled at it. "Run along little Satan squirrel before I-"

"Lowered to threatening defenseless squirrels I see" said an amused voice from behind her.

Whipping around Kagome was surprised to lock into the eyes of none other then Inu-Yasha. Even though Kagome did hate to admit it, he did look handsome. Dressed in all black leather, it gave him the look of a true bad boy. A midnight black biking helmet was pulled over his head, with his long silver hair pulled up into it. Seeing the biking helmet finally alerted Kagome to the slick black motorcycle he was riding. It was polished nicely and shone brightly in the winter sunlight.

Kagome was in no mood for anyone right now and before she could help herself the words slipped out of her mouth. "Well I suppose I could always lower to threatening someone as defenseless as you."

Right as she said it she immediately took it back. "AH! I'm sry Inu-Yasha…it's just been a long morning. I missed the bus so now I have to go beg my Aunt for a ride…"

Inu-Yasha laughed. "Don't worry about it, and here." He said pulling out another helmet and throwing it at her. "Put this on. I'll give you a ride."

Kagome caught the helmet but stood her ground hesitantly. "Is that thing…safe?"

Inu-Yasha just laughed. "It's perfectly safe, now quit being such a little girl and get on."

Kagome stuck out her tongue at him but complied.

"Hold on tight!" Inu-Yasha yelled and he quickly sped away, spinning his tires as he went. To his satisfaction, Inu-Yasha felt Kagome hold close to him and he smirked. '_Oh won't Sesshoumaru be pleased to know that his little Kagome rode so close to me all the way home? No matter what he says I know he cares more for her then he would ever show… Oh Sesshoumaru what would you think now to know that your little brother is finally somewhere that you could not possibly attain…but why does this feel so much better then when I'm holding Kikyo?'_ His smile widened as his motorcycle gained speed.

* * *

Finally getting off the motorcycle Kagome stretched her back. Inu-Yasha had definitely not slowed for a second for the entire journey, causing Kagome to cling to him the whole time. Moving her arms around to get the blood pumping in them again Kagome thanked him for the ride.

"It definitely was different." She said handing him back his helmet laughing.

Taking the helmet from Kagome, Inu-Yasha allowed his hand to linger on her hand for a few moments, smiling at her brilliantly. "We should hang out sometime Kagome." He said flipping his helmet's visor up so she could see his face.

Quickly Kagome let her hand drop away from his. "Maybe, it's really all going to depend on how my classes keep going. I really appreciate the ride though, you were a huge help."

"Don't mention it; really it was no problem at all." Inu-Yasha stated taking her hand in his. Slowly he brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a simple kiss on her silky skin. "Until we next meet." He said starting the engine up again and flying away in a mass of squealing tires and wind.

Kagome stood her ground and uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. Looking around, she just couldn't kill the feeling that she was being watched.

Heading toward the dorms Kagome could feel a large smile spread across her features, all because she knew that a certain stubborn boy would be up in there dorm waiting for her.

* * *

High up in the large dorm window Kikyou glared down at the pretty girl.

'_How dare she_!' her mind screamed. _'Inu-Yasha is mine! I claimed him for my own and he will NOT wander to this puny girl…'_

Suddenly a plan came to mind, causing her to break into an evil smile. Darting up the large marble stairs only one thought was on her mind. '_Boy do I have a juicy story to tell Sesshoumaru…'_

* * *

Sesshoumaru was resting comfortably on a cushy couch in his dorm living room, perfectly content with staring out the window and letting his mind wander; when suddenly a harsh knock came to the door.

Sesshoumaru smirked. '_That foolish girl must have lost her key_.' He thought standing up.

Anxiously, Sesshoumaru walked to the door.

He had thought about this moment for what seemed like years. That kiss he had given Kagome was unexpected even to himself. How could he explain to her these unknown feelings he had been having toward her lately? How could he tell her that he had missed her over the days she had been locked up in her Aunt's house?

_'I'm being foolish and jumping to conclusions.'_ He scolded himself. '_This girl doesn't mean anything special to me, she's just another pretty face in a sea of conformity….but…there's just something different about her…something I can't explain…I need to talk to her.'_

Whipping the door open, Sesshoumaru's eyes met a sight he had not been expecting. It was Kikyou.

Leaning on the side of the doorway she looked up at him with a smug sparkle in her eyes.

"What do you want Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly, not wanting anything to do with her.

"My, my Sesshoumaru, there really is no need for you to be so hostile, especially when I came all the way up here to deliver you such delicious news." She purred stepping closer to him. "May I come in?"

Sesshoumaru just looked down at her coldly. "Whatever you need to say to me can be said out here." He stated with authority standing his ground.

Kikyou pouted up at him. "Fine, have it your way." She said adjusting to a more alluring position. "Well, you didn't hear it form me, but I just saw Inu-Yasha pull up to school on his motorcycle."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "Congratulations, my brother does have a tendency to ride his motorcycle. That and little whores such as you that give there body freely."

Kikyou didn't even blink at his insult. "Let me finish dear-heart. The big news wasn't that Inu-Yasha was riding his motorcycle. It was his companion who was riding ever so close behind him, clinging ever so tightly to his body." Sesshoumaru was suddenly very interested in what she had to say. She had him in the palm of her hand; she could bend him or break him. The decision was all up to her….And she liked it.

"You see, little miss. Thing, Kagome, was riding right behind him. And that's not all. After he dropped her off he kissed her, and she didn't even bother to pull away. Last I saw her she was walking back to the dorms with the largest grin imaginable on her face."

Kikyou smiled as she intertwined her words around and around to make the story the one she wanted to tell, all without having to lie. Because in all truth, Inu-Yasha DID kiss Kagome, but she couldn't help it if she simply forgot to mention which part of her body he actually kissed.

The look on Sesshoumaru's face was something Kikyou would never forget. For the tiniest fraction of a second, he let his emotions show. Hurt, anger, and betrayal wove through his angelic features, then just as suddenly as they had appeared, they were gone.

"Thank you for this information Kikyou, but you forget. I could careless about my idiot brother Inu-Yasha or the trivial people that surround him." Then with a sharp snap, Sesshoumaru slammed the door in her face.

'_Oh but Sesshoumaru, you DO care. You care more then I think you will ever let on.'_ Then with a devious smile, Kikyou retreated back down the stairs and out the front doors. This should be interesting to see play out.

* * *

A.N well yes the drama is increasing with every chapter! I have the next one all planned out. I hope to have it our fairly soon! **PLEASE REVIEW! **let me know what you think! Tell me if I messed up! Give me constuctive critism! Every review helps! Thanks! 


	19. Chapter 19

I MUST SAY I HAVE THE MOST HILARIOUS READERS IN THE WORLD! Everytime I read my comments you literally make me laugh out loud. Thank you guys so much!

SKIMS – no, sorry! I really wish I could help. I haven't really had time to read any fanfics lately… sorry : (

Kagome Assassinater – yeah I've had so many people say that but so many others that told me to spell it the way I am now, so pretty much I just decided to spell Kikyou the way I started spelling it, plus that's how it was spelled in one of my cousins mangas… sorry if it irritates you… I know how it is when you read something that's spelled wrong and you mental cringe

sakura-dragonwolf – argg…dang…well sorry….uhhh I'll probably just keep spelling it the way I have been because it's the way I started to story out. Thank you for pointing that out to me!

**

* * *

**Kagome walked up the empty hallway toward her dorm. She had to admit, she had missed this place. It was nice to be back and feel the comfort of knowing that she no longer needed to hide. 

Sliding the key into the lock, it opened with a familiar click. Knowing her bags had already been delivered into her room, Kagome headed strait for the place she knew best, the kitchen.

Kagome was starving. '_Man, the ride up here must have taken more out of me then I thought_!' Kagome mused opening up the fridge and pulling out an apple.

Biting into it, Kagome felt the sweet juices flow into her mouth and she smiled. It was indeed great to be home.

Kagome looked over and noticed a note laying on the counter. Picking it up she read:

* * *

Dear Kagome and Sesshoumaru, 

So sorry but Miroku and I forgot to mention that we will be on a class trip to the coast for a week with our biology class to study some type of small fish that lives in the shallows or something like that…Don't have too much having the house to yourselves! See you in about a week

Love,

Sango

* * *

Kagome let out a laughed. '_Sure sure_,' Kagome thought sarcastically. '_You two are totally going to hook up.'_

Kagome put down the note and walked into the living room. Upon entering the room the entire aura of the living quarters seemed to change. It went form light and bubblely to suddenly dark foreboding.

Switching on a light Kagome let out a quick yell. "GOD Sesshoumaru," Kagome scolded. "You could have at least said something when I arrived, instead of sitting in the dark and being all emo-ish. Is that black eyeliner I see?" She joked.

But Sesshoumaru didn't laugh and Sesshoumaru didn't smile. Instead he sat there glaring at her with more fire in his eyes then normal.

"So finally the slut arrives back to her den." He said standing up to face her.

"What?" Kagome uttered with a mixture of confusion and hurt in her eyes. "Did I miss something?"

"Oh no, I'm sure that you caught another helpless boy in your treacherous web of deceit and lies." He spat crossing the room to face her.

Kagome squinted her eyes, glaring knifes at him. '_What the hell did I do to him?_' Kagome thought, '_And to think….I actually thought he liked me…I should have known better._'

'_What was I thinking with this woman? What? Did I actually consider that we could start something together? That she wouldn't turn around and stab me in the back? No, this girl is just like them. Kagome is just like the rest. I was a fool.'_

"Oh PLEASE Lord of the world. Enlighten me on what I did this time." Kagome said sarcastically throwing her arms up into the air.

"Do not make me foul my mouth by uttering your wrong doings. You are nothing but another little slut looking for the next best thing." He hissed.

Kagome looked at him unbelieving. "No please do! Because I'm not quite sure that I'm living in the same world you are! You're nothing but a pompous ass who thinks he's better then everyone else, when really you could never hold a candle to someone who was genuinely talented."

"Oh that's nice Mrs. High and Mighty. Why don't you go screw another person? Maybe it will help you climb up the social higher-achy another step." Sesshoumaru growled.

Before Kagome could restrain herself she threw her apple at him as hard as she could, Sesshoumaru, being unprepared, was unable the dodge, and could only watch helplessly as the apple flew through the air and collided with his slickly hair.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock that her projectile had actually hit her target. Then let out a small laugh. "Well, well Sesshoumaru, look how the mighty have fallen, the one and only Sesshoumaru, unable to dodge a simple apple."

Sesshoumaru's eyes flamed with anger. '_How dare she_.' He fumed. '_She was the one to betray me…not the other way around. And by God this girl will pay…oh will she pay…'_

Lunging forward Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome hastily by the shoulders. "Do you think this is wise?" He growled. "Do you think you are brave facing me like this? Do you think you will gain strength from it…well girl I will put you in your place. I trusted you. I actually cared for you. I told you things I would have never told anyone in my life. And then you betray me? Not only that you betrayed me with my own brother, a nitwit who can't tell up from down. Girls like you are a dime a dozen. And I should have seen that."

Kagome's eyes glistened with hurt. "How could you say that to me!" She demanded trying to pull away but to no avail. "I have never betrayed you! Let alone with Inu-Yasha! Just who do you think I am?"

"Don't lie to me girl. Kikyou told me everything. How he drove you here. How you kissed him. How you smiled. You are nothing but a little slut with a little spark to her."

Kagome could feel tears filling her eyes. She tried to fight them but they came. All the things built inside her; her parents death, her aunt, Dan beating her, now Sesshoumaru, the only person she thought that she could rely on was accusing her of treachery. The dam she had built inside her to hold back her emotions of pain suddenly cracked with the weight and strain that had been pressed upon it and shattered into a million pieces.

A single tear slid down her face.

Sesshoumaru saw it and drew back with surprise. This girl that was so strong ago suddenly became weak…something was not right.

"So you would believe Kikyou over me? You really think that I would do that to you Sesshoumaru? Well let me fill you in." Kagome drew herself up to her full height, tears and all. "I loved you Sesshoumaru…I still love you. Everything you said to me hurt me, now I don't know what to think of you anymore. You should have known better Sesshoumaru, you know me better….you just should have known better…" Quickly Kagome ran from the room and into the bathroom. After closing the door she locked it tightly behind her and turned the shower on to drown out the sound of her sobs.

Outside the door Sesshoumaru stood motionless. '_What have I done…I just hurt the only person that I have ever truly cared for…How could I have trusted Kikyou? I know better then that…you will pay Kikyou, by God you will…_'

* * *

Thank you guys for reading! Please review and let me know what you think! I don't really have a set time on when the next chapter will be out…I have to much stuff going on right now…but know that this story will be finished soon! THANK YOU GUYS! 


End file.
